Descendants: End of Days
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Finn, the Prince of Darkness, has returned and plans to enact a ritual that will bring forth what he calls, the End of Days. To do so he sends Charlene, the daughter of Chernabog, to Auradon in order to gain the trust of Belfire and find out more on how to complete the ritual. Yet will she follow Finn and become like her father, or can Belfire change her destiny and help stop Finn?
1. The Prince of Auradon

The sun rose bright all across the kingdom of Auradon.

It shined through the windows of the castle.

It shined right onto the face of Prince Belfire who was fast asleep.

It unpleasantly woke him up.

He groaned as he sat up in his bed.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly as he stared out across his room filled with decorations with dragons mostly.

He got his love for dragons from his mother, Queen Mal.

Mal was once the evil daughter of the witch Maleficent, but now her and every other child who called themselves the Descendants were all turned and good.

Mal was married to the king, Ben, who was the son of Belle and Beast.

They were all friends with the other Descendants, which included people like Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen who was now Queen Grimhilde, Carlos son of Cruella de Vil, Jay son of Jafar, Desmond son of Hades, Layla daughter of Ursula, and many more.

However out of all the parents, only Maleficent, Grimhilde, Cruella, and Jafar were good and lived in Auradon.

All the other parents lived on the Isle of the Lost, an island made for villains to live.

Everyone used to live there until the first four Descendants were sent there to do evil bidding.

However they changed and became good, and also defeated Maleficent.

Months after Desmond and his friends came to Auradon spreading evil, but yet the Descendants defeated them again and that is where the parents became good.

During that time, Mal got pregnant and afterwards had Belfire.

But after Belfire was born, Mal's evil, monstrous, wicked, and long-lost brother, Finn, threatened everyone.

He kidnapped Belfire and used him to revive the great demon Chernabog, and that is where all the other Descendants joined forces and helped defeat both of them.

Chernabog was killed, but Finn escaped, but not before Mal cut his arm off.

Finn had not returned to Auradon since then, but that was years ago.

Belfire was now 18 years old, and his biggest adventure and Auradon's biggest threat was soon to begin.

* * *

Belfire got out of bed and changed into clothes.

He wore clothing similar to Jareth from the movie Labyrinth, which involved a combination of his mother's style and his father's formal attire.

It also involved a cape and black gloves and black spiked boots.

After he got dressed he went downstairs and to the main kitchen, where every Descendant was eating.

Most of them were much older now and even married, like Evie and Carlos, Jay and Jaz, daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, Desmond and Layla, Princess Love, daughter of the Queen of Hearts and Trevor, son of Lady Tremaine, and many more.

Every greeted Belfire as he got breakfast being made by Eddie, son of Edgar Balthazar and other chefs.

He took a seat next to his mother and father.

"Hello my son," said Mal as he kissed him on the head.

"Hi mom," said Belfire. "Please don't do that."

"You're my son," said Mal. "I do it because I love you."

"Don't do it to an 18-year-old in front of your friends!" said Belfire.

"Come on son!" said Ben. "If you are to be king very soon, your mom won't be able to do these things to you. She couldn't do this to a king."

"Good," said Belfire biting into food.

"And you still need to choose a queen," said Mal.

Belfire groaned.

"I'll chose one when I find one!" he said. "I make these decisions!"

Some people were now staring.

"Belfire stop this!" demanded Ben. "You're causing a scene!"

"So what if I am?" asked Belfire. "Don't kings make scenes?"

"You're not king!" said Mal. "You're a prince!"

"Whatever," said Belfire "I'm sure that one day I'll find a perfect girl and she'll be a perfect queen."

That made Mal smile a little.

"That's my son," she said.

Belfire stared at every couple with children.

He smiled at them. He loved children.

Most of the Descendants named their children off of something combined and pertaining to them.

Evie and Carlos' daughter was named Precious because of Evie's beauty and it was a name for a dog as well.

Desmond and Layla's son was named Neptune because of Desmond's father being a god and Layla's love for water.

Everyone had a funny name combination. Even the Gaston twins who were separately married found names more interesting then Gaston, being that both of them separately had a girl.

One was named Bella and the other was name Maybelle, and Belfire knew whom they named them off of.

He wanted a child, and a wife more then anything. And he was destined to find one.

And yet this whole time he had no idea a girl was watching over him.

A girl that would play an important part in his adventure and threat.

* * *

 **Alright! The first chapter of my final story in my Descendants stories. This is going to be epic and I assure you that you will all love it as much as the other two.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Master and Apprentice

In a place far from Auradon she looked down.

A girl who was about 18 years old stood naked in a pool of lava.

She had wings, a tail, and horns like a demon.

She practically was a demon, or more like the daughter of a demon.

She was Charlene, the daughter of the demon Chernabog himself.

For years Chernabog had kept her unhatched until Finn had discovered her after the war ended.

Chernabog told him that she was going to serve a great purpose to his ultimate plan he left for him.

And for years he and Charlene had spent scheming and preparing for this plan.

Finn had created an immortality potion for both of them so they would never age, because Finn needed Charlene at the age she was currently for his plan.

He also took the potion because he liked being young.

He felt like it intimidated the world more while being threatened by a kid.

And now it was going to be threatened again, but this time by two kids instead of one.

* * *

Charlene stood in the lava taking a bath.

In the boiling liquid that would kill a human on impact, she had an image of Belfire on it.

It was really her spying on him.

"He is so handsome," she said.

"I hope your being sarcastic about that!" yelled a voice.

Charlene turned and saw Finn walk into the open and place a bunch of papers on a stone table.

They were in a place that was once called Bald Mountain.

It was a mountain where Chernabog died and was resurrected in, and were Finn was raised.

It was destroyed when Chernabog rose to power again, but Finn still lived there.

He managed to bring back darkness by surrounded the place with the darkest storm clouds he could conjure.

Still it was not enough for him to still call this place home.

But he knew it was all going to change soon.

Finn stared down at the naked demon girl.

"You are being sarcastic right?" he asked.

"You told me I need to fall in love with him," said Charlene.

"It's part of the plan!" yelled Finn. "Not literally! Have you forgotten what I told you about love!?"

Charlene sighed and stepped out of the lava.

"Yes master," she said. "Love is weakness."

"Good," said Finn as he sorted the papers.

Charlene got dressed in a dress Finn made for her that was replicated off of Dark Lily from _Legend._ **(Look it up if you are wondering.)**

She stared down at Finn's right arm.

It was made of stone due to Mal cutting off his arm.

He told that every now and then it burns and hurts him, but that pain drives him to want to kill Mal and Maleficent even more.

Especially after what he said Maleficent did to him as a baby and when she had Mal.

"You say love is weakness," Charlene said. "And yet you give me love."

Charlene bent down but then found Finn in front of her.

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her.

"I only show you love…so you know how it feels when you go out and follow your part!" yelled Finn. "Do not become distracted! Do you want to disgrace all villains and your father!?"

"No! No!" yelled Charlene. "Of course not!"

"Good," said Finn smiling and releasing Charlene. "Now show me what you have learned."

Charlene nodded and then embraced Finn.

She closed her eyes and began kissing him.

Finn began to kiss her right back.

They kissed and kissed and rubbed their hands up and down each other's backs.

After a while they stopped.

"It just doesn't feel like love to me!" said Charlene.

"Oh your not supposed to feel love," said Finn. "The prince is."

"Right," said Charlene.

Finn went back to looking at his papers.

"What are these Finn?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," said Finn. "Who am I?"

He turned and gave her an evil eye.

"I'm sorry," said Charlene. "What are these master?"

Finn smiled.

"These are maps and files I've managed to dig up from your father's father," said Finn.

"Chernabog's father?" asked Charlene. "You mean Kronos?"

"No!" yelled Finn. "Not his adopted father! His real father!"

"Oh right," said Charlene. "Satan…"

"Good girl," said Finn.

"So what do they say?" asked Charlene looking at them.

"Not enough," said Finn. "All it talks about is his schemes and plans involving enacting the End of Days."

Charlene nodded.

Finn had explained to her that Chernabog's father had planned to enact a ritual that would bring forth something known as the End of Days, and Chernabog was meant to play a part.

However as he was so close to figuring it out, he was killed and sealed away forever.

Now Chernabog devoted his life to finding out how to finish it, and has now passed on his work to Finn and Charlene.

"This is not enough," said Finn. "We need more information on locations and other rituals preparations! Things that can only be found in that library in Auradon from what spying demons have told me."

"And this is where I come in," said Charlene.

"Correct," said Finn. "I need you to go to Auradon and pose as a new Descendant. I need you to win over Belfire's heart and gain the trust of everyone while finding out more information and relaying it to me."

Charlene smiled a little at Belfire's name, but Finn noticed and glared at her, which made it fade.

Finn groaned and slashed at the papers and made them fly.

"It's not enough!" he yelled. "We need to put this plan in action now!"

"But you said I wasn't ready," said Charlene.

"You were always ready," said Finn. "It just wasn't the right time."

"Are you sure?" asked Charlene.

"Do not defy me!" yelled Finn. "You are my apprentice and everything you are doing is exactly what your father would've wanted you to do! He preserved you for this very moment!"

"Yes," sighed Charlene. "You keep telling me that."

"Then get your ass out to Auradon and act like you have just been introduced to this kingdom for the first time!" yelled Finn. "Go girl! Go!"

"Yes master!" Charlene yelled.

She spread her wings wide and then took to the sky.

"And do not let anyone find out about what you are doing!" yelled Finn. "It will ruin everything!"

"I will not fail you, master," said Charlene.

She then turned and flew out towards Auradon.

Finn laughed menacingly as she disappeared.

"That little brat is playing her part well," he said. "She is merely a pawn to my ultimate scheme and glorious plan to finally have revenge on Maleficent and Mal and to rule this world!"

He turned towards a huge throne chair that belonged to Chernabog.

"I will not fail you again master," he said staring at his rock arm. "I will succeed unlike last time. As long as your daughter doesn't fail, everything will go smoothly."

He laughed out menacingly and loudly that if he hadn't enchanted the mountain and island to be invisible, the world would hear him.

He didn't want everyone to hear him yet.

The return of the Prince of Darkness was yet to be put in place.

Just like the End of Days.

* * *

 **Finn and Charlene's first appearance! And Finn is still a complete monster as he always was. What do you think Charlene is going to do? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Meeting

Belfire still had to go to school at Auradon Prep.

He really despised school and would rather be off on an adventure like other heroes were.

All he has ever wanted was to go on an adventure or quest.

He felt ready for one.

He was a great swordsman and fighter like his father, and he was a good magic practitioner like his mother.

But yet they told him no and that he had to wait for the right moment.

So he felt trapped in Auradon.

"At least I'm not trapped on the Isle of the Lost," he said to himself.

Belfire wanted nothing to do with that damned place, for he heard the stories from every Descendant and what is was like.

Even as he rode in a carriage especially for him he could see the Isle of the Lost in the distance.

Apparently something was going on, for there were fires everywhere and fireworks being blasted into the sky limited to them because of the barrier.

"Must either be a party, mischief, or them trying to escape," he said to himself.

Then as he looked out again, he noticed something that caught his eye.

Right near the shore there was something washed up on the beach.

"What the?" he said to himself.

He then turned to his driver.

"Stop the carriage!" he ordered.

The carriage came to a stop and the driver turned around just as Belfire hopped out.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Young Prince! Where are you going!?"

* * *

Belfire dashed down to the beach, his cape waving in the breeze.

Soon enough he made it to the thing.

It turned out to be a girl his age.

She was lying on her stomach, which made it possible for Belfire to see her tail and wings, along with her horns.

"Horns, wings, and a tail!?" he said to himself. "I think it's a demon!"

His mother told him about demons and to stay away from them or if ever attacked, kill it by destroying the heart.

But after he flipped the girl onto her back, he began to have second thoughts.

To anyone else, they would've most likely killed her no matter what she looked like, but to Belfire he had other thoughts.

This girl had pale, smooth, and beautiful skin for a demon. She wore black lipstick and had dark blue highlights in her hair.

Her dress was beautiful too, and almost revealing too much cleavage and other parts.

He felt himself almost falling for her, as if he could kiss her lips.

"Young prince!" yelled the driver interrupting his thoughts.

He turned around and saw Belfire holding the unconscious demon.

"She's hurt I think!" he yelled.

He looked up and saw fear planted on the driver's face.

"Leave it!" he yelled. "Leave it and let it drown! It's a demon!"

"I don't care!" yelled Belfire. "She is hurt and defenseless! We are taking her to the school and getting her healed!"

The driver sighed timidly and nodded.

"Bring her here," he said.

Belfire picked up the girl and brought her to the carriage and the driver took off quickly.

Belfire stared down at the girl in his arms, and yet he did not even notice the tiny smirk on her face.

* * *

The carriage soon pulled up to the front of Auradon Prep.

Everyone stood around cheering for Belfire.

But as he immediately stepped out of the carriage holding the girl, the cheering turned into screaming.

"DEMON!" everyone was yelling.

Belfire didn't care. He ran down the hallways with people screaming and straight to the Hospital Wing.

"Help her!" he yelled to Nurse Rapunzel once he got there.

Rapunzel looked up and shrieked.

"D…demon!" she yelled. "Get it out of…"

"NO!" yelled Belfire. "I want her treated immediately. That is an order from your prince!"

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment.

She stared down at her pet lizard, Pascal, who was rapidly shaking his head.

"Very well," she sighed. "I will do what I can."

"Thank you," said Belfire.

Rapunzel took the girl from Belfire's arms and brought her to a bed.

Belfire walked over and watched her work.

She felt her forehead, listened to her chest, and bent her bare arms and legs.

Belfire realized that this dress was too revealing, but he liked it.

"Nothing is broken," said Rapunzel. "She just appears to be unconscious."

She turned to Belfire and snorted.

"But I should really give no care to a demon," she said.

"I am," said Belfire. "I'm giving care because even though she has a tail and wings and horns, she looks pretty harmless to me."

* * *

Suddenly, the two of them could hear a groan coming from the girl.

Rapunzel stepped back a little while Belfire stepped up.

The girl then sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ughhh," she groaned. "What happened?"

"Don't worry little girl," said Belfire coming up to her. "No one is going to hurt you."

The girl stared at Belfire who was smiling at her.

"Why would anyone want to hurt me?" she asked.

"Because people say you're a demon," said Belfire.

"Oh…yeah?" she asked rubbing her horns. "Well I am a demon."

Rapunzel slightly cringed and Belfire ignored it.

"What's a demon like you doing in Auradon," asked Belfire.

"I don't know," said Charlene. "Is this what this place is called?"

Belfire realized what was going on.

"You have amnesia don't you?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said the girl. "I remember who I am and about myself, but not about my life."

"Meaning?" asked Belfire.

"I just feel like I've been asleep for years and now I am waking up, or have just been hatched," said the girl.

"Hatched?" asked Belfire. "That's how demons are made?"

"Some," said the girl. "If they are children born from a demon and a human."

"So you remember your parents," said Belfire.

"Only that my mother was a human and my father was a demon," said the girl.

"Was…" sighed Belfire, realizing they were dead. "Well my parents are human and they are king and queen of the kingdom."

"Really?" asked the girl. "Who are you then?"

"I am Prince Belfire," said Belfire. "Son of Ben, son of the Beast and Belle, and Mal, daughter of Maleficent."

"Wow!" said the girl. "A prince!"

"And you are?" asked Belfire.

"My name is…Charlene," said the girl. "Daughter…of Chernabog."

Silence filled the room for a split second.

Apparently students had been gathered outside the hospital wing spying on the conversation.

And at the word Chernabog and daughter, everyone went into a wild panic frenzy.

Everyone was screaming and running in fear, some even hiding under beds.

Rapunzel herself even screamed and ran out.

Belfire just stared at Charlene with a shocked face.

She just stared back at him with sort of a sad face.

And yet he still could not see the small smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Charlene revealed herself, and Belfire might be falling for her! But this is all part of Finn's plan…right? Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Proclamation

Every Descendant was gathered in the Hospital Wing discussing the matter at hand.

Charlene, a demon girl washed up on the beach and found by Belfire, was revealed to be the daughter of Chernabog himself.

Whether she had any memories or not they apparently wanted no part of her in Auradon.

That's what Belfire overheard some of the Descendants saying as he eavesdropped from Charlene's bed.

He was trying to make sure she didn't get scared or anxious and accidentally cause and accident being that she was a demon.

And demons are unpredictable sometimes.

"I want her out of here!" yelled Carlos. "We all know that she'll become just like her father!"

"I look at her," said Horgarath. "And I see a monster hidden in the form of an innocent little girl!"

"Maybe that girl is just a disguise!" yelled Gaston Jr.

"And under that skin is just a horrible creature!" yelled Gaston III.

"I say we burn her at stake in front of the kingdom," said Desmond.

Belfire could not stand it. He did not want them to kill Charlene.

"Everyone settle down!" yelled Mal. "We are going to deal with this!"

"Fine then," said Felicia. "What's the plan? Does the girl live or die?"

"That's what we are discussing right…" Ben began to say.

"She lives," Belfire interrupted.

Everyone turned towards Belfire who was now with the group.

"What did you say?" asked Evie.

"Charlene lives!" yelled Belfire. "I declare that!"

"Sorry son," said Mal. "But this is not your decision! This is for us to discuss, for it could be the fate of the kingdom."

"Fate?" asked Belfire. "She's a little girl!"

"We'll be the judges of that," said Ben. "Now then…"

"Father listen to me…" Belfire said.

"Not now Belfire!" yelled Mal. "We're…"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Belfire screamed. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL LEAVE THE KINGDOM AND TAKE CHARLENE WITH ME!"

* * *

Silence filled the room.

No one had ever heard Belfire scream so loud, or ever threaten anyone.

Belfire glared at everyone.

"B…Belfire!" yelled Mal. "Why would you…?"

"You will listen to me now!" yelled Belfire. "I'm serious!"

"Okay! Okay!" yelled Ben. "What is it son?"

Belfire cleared his throat.

"Father you told me even before you were king, that you made a proclamation that the children of the Isle of the Lost would be allowed to come here to Auradon," he said.

"Why…yes," Ben admitted. "Yes I did!"

"Well since you know I am soon to be king," said Belfire. "And I have decided my first proclamation."

"What!?" yelled Jay. "You can't…"

Belfire glared at Jay, and he shut up.

"My first proclamation," he said pointing at Charlene. "Is that Charlene, daughter of Chernabog, shall be allowed to stay here in Auradon under my protection and to attend classes with me."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Is this kid serious!?" yelled Layla.

"He's going to let this demon stay in Auradon?" asked Claudine.

"He doesn't even know her!" yelled Shen. "She just washed up on a beach!"

"Shut up!" yelled Belfire.

Everyone shut up.

"That is my first order!" he yelled.

And then he was silent.

"And I beg you," Belfire said literally getting on his knees. "Please approve."

Mal sighed and stared at her son with her heart on her chest.

She smiled.

But before she could speak, Trevor suddenly pushed her out of the way.

"Those eyes!" he yelled pointing at Belfire. "I know those eyes!"

He turned to everyone.

"Those are the eyes of love at first sight!" he yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"You mean to tell me…" stammered Evie.

"Belfire is in love with the daughter of Chernabog!?" yelled Desmond.

Everyone stared at Belfire with tears in his eyes.

"Belfire you can't…" said Mal.

"Mom its not just that I think I love her!" yelled Belfire. "Just look at her!"

Everyone looked at Charlene who was observing the whole room.

"She is an innocent little girl who knows nothing about this world and needs help," said Belfire. "And I know with my help, with all of her help, we could prevent her from following down the path her father went down and that he led my uncle down."

Mal sighed. She really did not want another Finn.

She looked at her son and smiled.

"I approve," she said. "She can stay."

Belfire smiled happily and hugged his mother.

"Thank you!" he cried out.

"Are you sure about this honey?" asked Ben.

"Babe," said Mal. "He's doing what you did years ago. And if you didn't do that, we would've never met and had all of this."

Ben smiled and nodded.

"Wait mom!" yelled Belfire. "A few things."

"Very well," said Mal.

"First off, nobody is to bring any harm to her because she is a demon!" yelled Belfire. "She will be under my protection and she will attend all my classes!"

"Okay…" said Mal.

"And also, she gets to share a room with me," said Belfire.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Don't worry!" said Belfire. "I won't have her share a bed. We'll get an extra one!"

"I think we can do that," said Jaz.

"For the prince," said Nancy.

"And finally," said Belfire. "You must give her your full trust. Anything she wants or asks you must do."

"Okay," said Mal. "But one thing. If we see anything or find out anything that is suspicious or could be a threat to the kingdom, we will take action."

"Very well," said Belfire. "Then it is settled."

* * *

He turned to Charlene and yelled out.

"Charlene you can stay!" he said coming to her bed.

"You mean…" stammered Charlene. "I'm not going to be executed?"

"No of course not!" yelled Belfire. "You can stay!"

"Oh boy!" yelled out Charlene.

Belfire turned around to all the Descendants who were just smiling.

Charlene was smiling at Belfire, but inside she was devilishly smiling.

Yet for some reason, she felt forced to devilishly smile.

* * *

 **Charlene has been allowed in Auradon! But she is still Finn's servant inside. What will happen. Stay tuned to find out.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Adjusting

Belfire immediately got another bed brought into his room.

Everyone was still uneasy with Belfire having a demon sleeping with him in his room.

But everyone knew Belfire made his decision and he was not changing his mind.

While his room was being renovated, Belfire was showing Charlene around the kingdom.

She fascinated by everything, and that wasn't acting even though that was her job.

The whole world was literally new to her. She had never seen anything past Bald Mountain.

She was truly amazed.

Belfire showed her all around the school and every classroom.

He took her to every one of his favorite places in each town and even showed her the secret spot where Ben and Mal had their first date and where they created him.

She amazed at it, and Belfire was happy to show her around.

"I'm going to show this entire kingdom that you are not just another demon," he said. "I'm going to show them that you are a good person and a sweet, kind-hearted, little girl."

"What if I'm not sweet?" asked Charlene. "What if I turn out to become what my father is?"

"Oh please!" said Belfire. "Nobody controls your destiny. You have the freedom to chose your own destiny."

Charlene was shocked. Finn had never told her something like that.

He always said her father left him in his care and she'll do whatever he says.

But maybe she could make her own decisions now.

Of course, she was unsure what Finn might say, but she thought it would worth a try.

The world was now hers to live in, and perhaps she could free.

* * *

Later that night Charlene attended dinner with every Descendant and their children.

She sat next to Belfire who was sitting next to Mal.

Ben was sitting next to Charlene.

Charlene ate her food as politely as she could.

Nevertheless she had never eaten food so could, for Finn had been feeding her dead animals to make her more like a demon.

Yet no matter what, everyone was constantly staring at her.

She noticed it and didn't like it.

"Hey girl!" yelled Skylar. "Those horns to heavy for you? Or is it the wings?"

Lots of guys began laugh.

Charlene was growling, and beginning to claw the table.

"Hey!" yelled Belfire. "I will not have you calling her names!"

Everyone stopped laughing.

"You're right prince," said Skylar. "And…I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be!" yelled out OooBoo. "There's so much more to talk about! Like her dress!"

Charlene stared at her dress.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Guys…" Belfire growled.

"You're not planning on wearing that to class are you?" asked OooBoo. "People might mistake you for a stripper!"

He laughed out and some couldn't help it.

Charlene was growling.

"Charlene no!" Belfire whispered.

"I'm trying…" grunted Charlene.

"They might bring you to the front of class and strip it right off and ask for a dance!" yelled OooBoo. "So I suggest everyone bring cash to class!"

All the boys now couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Charlene roared out and stood up.

Her wings spread open and she charged right at OooBoo grabbing him and pinning him against the wall.

"YOU STUPID MUMMY!" yelled Charlene. "I COULD RIP THAT BAG RIGHT OFF YOU AND KILL YOU!"

"CHARLENE NO!" yelled Belfire.

Charlene heard Belfire's voice and froze.

She realized what she was doing and let OooBoo go.

Everyone was shocked but not as shocked as she was.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" she yelled out to OooBoo.

"No…No," said OooBoo shaking his head. "I'm the one who is truly sorry."

Charlene held out her hand and OooBoo took it standing up.

Belfire walked up to her and hugged her.

Mal and Ben just watched them and then they stared at their friends across the table who were hugging their children.

They were shaking their heads.

* * *

Later that night Charlene was taking a shower.

She decided to wait for everyone else to finish since the dorm showers were open for groups.

She was taking an extremely hot shower, since she had taken lots of baths in lava.

She was so focused on refreshing herself, she didn't even notice the figure standing behind her.

Not until she turned around and saw it.

She screamed out and covered herself.

"Calm down girl," said the figure. "It's just me."

Charlene looked closer and realized it was Finn.

"Finn!" she yelled. "Wh…what are you doing back in the kingdom!?"

"I needed to check up on how your are doing," said Finn. "See how you are adjusting."

Charlene continued to cover herself as Finn walked up to her.

"Since when did you care when about covering yourself up demon girl?" asked Finn. "You never cared when I watched you bathe."

"Well…I'm adjusting to new life here in Auradon," said Charlene. "And Belfire taught me something about dignity and shame."

"Oh please!" yelled out Finn as he rubbed her shoulder. "That's all bullshit! You deserve to be free and do what you want!"

"Yes," said Charlene. "I do deserve to be free. Maybe free to do what I want."

Finn froze and turned around.

"What did you just say?" growled Finn.

"I deserve to be free and do what I want in this game," said Charlene. "Belfire says I don't need to end up like my father. That I could…"

Before she could finish, Finn pushed Charlene into the wall and pinned her to it.

"You pathetic waste of demon flesh!" yelled Finn. "That is truly what you are if you think you can avoid your destiny!"

"But Belfire says I make my own…" she stammered.

"He is brainwashing you!" yelled Finn.

"No he's not!" yelled Charlene. "And I think I'm in love with him! Not fake! Real!"

Charlene just stared at Finn, who was silent with shock.

"I don't think I can do this anymore if it involves hurting Belfire," said Charlene. "I…"

Finn suddenly came up to her and put his finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh," Finn said. "You really talk to much you stupid girl."

Finn then made a snarl and grabbed Charlene by her horns pulling her head down.

"OW!" yelled Charlene. "That hurts!"

"Let me make this clear," said Finn. "You are going to do as you're told. You are going to forget this love for Belfire, and throw it away. Then you are going to stick to the plan in gaining everyone's trust, because you have ruined that a little with your little stunt today. Then you are going to check in with me every once in a while and I will give you orders on what to do to complete our ritual."

Charlene stared at with tears in her eyes while Finn had fire in his eyes.

"And I warn you girl, if you disobey me, if you betray me, if you ruin everything, or do anything that is a fatal threat to this whole operation," yelled Finn. "Then I swear to god I will hunt you down, strip off your skin, scar and burn your skinned flesh and body, tear you apart limb by limb, and then I will…"

Before he could finish he heard footsteps coming in.

Finn grunted and turned to Charlene.

"I'll be checking in with you tomorrow bitch," said Finn. "Don't you do anything stupid. I swear to god I will make you suffer."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Charlene fell on the ground and then curled up and began to cry.

She then looked up and saw Mal standing in the doorway.

"Charlene?" she asked coming to her and bending down.

She turned off the water and wrapped Charlene in a towel.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Charlene stared at Mal.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Charlene thought for a second, trying to think of a lie.

"I…" she stammered. "I'm upset that people think I'm just another demon! That I'm a monster!"

"No! No! No!" said Ma. "You are not a monster. People are just…misunderstood."

Charlene just stared Mal and hugged her tightly.

Mal felt a little uneasy hugging Charlene, knowing who her father was.

But she gave in and hugged her.

Charlene cried and cried, but then looked up and saw Finn.

Her heart beat so fast as she stared up at him.

He gave her another shushing motion and disappeared.

Charlene just cried some more.

"You're not a monster," said Mal. "And you are going to live happily here in Auradon."

Charlene sobbed a little more, but still managed to smile.

* * *

 **Emotional moments and Finn's complete monster side. I swear if this was real Finn would be rated as a complete monster on villains wiki for those who know about that. Anyway will Charlene still follow Finn? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Charlene's First Class

Charlene woke up to the sound of Belfire's alarm clock going off.

She was completely startled that she burst out of her bed and attached herself to the ceiling.

Belfire turned it off and found her above him.

"Charlene," he said. "You don't have to be like a bat and sleep on the ceiling,"

"It's not that!" yelled Charlene. "That thing burst out a loud sound and scared me."

"Oh this?" asked Belfire looking at the alarm clock. "It's an alarm clock. It goes off at a certain time. Like right now it is time to get up and go to school."

Charlene swooped down and landed on her feet.

"School?" asked Charlene.

"Yes," said Belfire. "It's your first day."

He then got out of bed and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said. "You can get dressed."

Charlene looked around and couldn't find her dress.

"Oh I had that dress thrown out," said Belfire.

"Wh…why?" asked Charlene.

"It was too revealing and I didn't like people staring at you," said Belfire. "So I had a new out made for you."

The door opened and a few maids came in with a pile of clothes.

"Come," said one of them. "We dress you."

Charlene looked at them and then at Belfire.

"I went through this ordeal lots of times before," he said. "Don't worry. They won't bite as long as you don't."

Belfire walked out as the maids began to strip Charlene out of her pajamas and dress herself.

It was hard to so with her wings, tail, and horns, but she was able to make them disappear.

After the got her dressed in clothes that involved a black leather jacket and dark blue shirt and long skirt.

Right after they dressed her, her wings ripped right through the jacket.

Yet the maids didn't care.

They walked out and then came back with breakfast served on plates.

"The prince suggested you eat here just for today so no problems would happen," said a maid.

Charlene was shocked, but she smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

They all bowed and then walked out.

She sat on her bed and began to eat.

"Looks like people are beginning to trust me," she said to herself. "In your face Finn!"

* * *

Later after breakfast Belfire was escorted instead to his limo with Charlene.

They got inside and were driven off.

"They change the transportation every day," said Belfire. "Carriage and limo so sometimes I can arrive as a prince and sometimes as a rich kid."

Charlene nodded and stared out the window.

She could see the Isle of the Lost in the distance.

She thought about every villain that was trapped there.

"Perhaps Finn should go there," she thought.

She then shook her head.

"No treachery!" she said to herself.

She stared at Belfire who was smiling at her.

"Gain his trust," she said. "No falling in love."

* * *

Soon they made it to school and were welcomed by everyone.

Charlene was trying not to get overwhelmed by everyone.

Apparently every student loved the prince.

Some people did give Charlene a small cheer, but others just stared at her.

Belfire led them both into the school and towards their first class.

The class was the history of every hero and princess tale, and the teacher was Fairy Godmother.

Charlene actually happened to know all about every tale. Finn read her stories about them only so she could learn to hate them.

But now that hate might come in handy.

Everyone was settled down in the classroom and Fairy Godmother stepped forward.

"All right class!" she said. "Today we will continue our lesson on the history of great heroes."

Everyone nodded as she turned on a projector and showed different slides.

A picture came up on the screen of Prince Phillip.

"Who is this hero?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Charlene immediately raised her hand first before everyone else did.

"Charlene?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"Prince Phillip," she said. "The hero who saved Aurora and defeated the evil Maleficent! Or I mean when she still was evil."

Fairy Godmother was shocked, and so was everyone else.

"What?" she asked.

"You were washed up on a beach with no memory and you know who Prince Phillip was?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Charlene froze.

"Oh god!" she yelled to herself. "This could blow my cover! Think of something!"

Then she had an idea.

"Let's say while demons remain unhatched life around them was poured into their minds," said Charlene.

"So your father put information into your head while you remained unhatched?" asked a student.

"Why would Cher…Err…I mean the demon want to put information about princes and heroes into your mind?" asked another.

"Maybe because he wanted me to be good," said Charlene. "I don't know."

"How do you know you were left unhatched?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"I know a few things of my life," said Charlene. "Like how I was hatched, but then afterwards all of it is blacked out and all I can remember about me is my name and who my father was."

"Interesting," said Fairy Godmother. "Tell us what else did the demon put in your mind?"

"I know much about heroes from the beginning of time," said Charlene. "Since this Great War I was told about."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Charlene smiled and everyone stared at her.

* * *

The whole class period Charlene had told legends and stories about heroes that Chernabog had poured into her head.

She still knew the real reason why Chernabog did so.

So that she would know everything about each hero and be able to defeat them.

Yet she used this to be good in order to gain trust.

After class ended, the whole class clapped for her and complimented her.

"I never knew so much about heroes until now," said a student.

"It's amazing!" said another. "These possibly being the experiences of the demon himself."

"Maybe you aren't such a horrible creature after all," said another.

That made Charlene happy.

They were gaining her trust.

Yet still she was having thoughts on if this was the right thing.

* * *

 **Alright up next a Descendant gets a big part in helping Charlene. A Descendant who didn't have a big part let alone they're own part. Stay tuned! (I really don't know what to say here for the author's note.)**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Excalibur

The rest of the day went well for Charlene.

Everyone was kind and nice to her and thought she was very smart being that she had amnesia.

After lunch Charlene went to use the bathroom.

As she was washing her hands, she saw him in the reflection of the mirror.

She almost slipped on the ground at the sight of him.

"Enjoying your day?" asked Finn.

Charlene turned around, only to see that Finn wasn't there.

"I'm not here," he said. "This is a hologram of me."

"Oh," said Charlene. "Well…what can I do for you master? Have you found out more about the End of Days."

"Not much," said Finn. "But I did manage to uncover one clue."

"Really?" asked Charlene. "What?"

"One of Satan's files describes a magical and powerful weapon that is meant to be used for the ritual," said Finn.

"Really?" asked Charlene. "What is it?"

"I don't know," said Finn. "It doesn't say the name."

Charlene sighed.

"However I do know one thing," said Finn. "It said in the files that it came from a land known as Camelot."

"Camelot?" asked Charlene. "I think I know about that!"

"Find out about this weapon!" yelled Finn. "Report to me your findings once you get them."

"Yes Finn…" sighed Charlene.

"Cheer up!" said Finn. "We will soon complete what your father wanted us to."

Charlene managed a smile as Finn disappeared.

Charlene looked at herself in the mirror.

"I think I know someone who can help me," she said.

* * *

After class she wandered around the school until she found a classroom called Wizard Duels.

The class was taught by one of the Descendants, Mimi the daughter of Madam Mim.

She knocked on the door on startled Mimi slightly.

"Oh!" she yelled out. "Charlene! Hello!"

"Hi Mimi," said Charlene.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Mimi. "Want me to teach you some tricks on wizard duels?"

"No that's not why I'm here," said Charlene. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay…" said Mimi. "What is it?"

Charlene stepped in a walked up to her.

"You and your mother are from a land called Camelot right?" she asked.

"Uh…yes," said Mimi. "That's right. Although it's not Camelot anymore. Not since Auradon united every kingdom."

"Well I was wondering," said Charlene. "I heard something from some other people and sources about some kind of weapon that came specifically from Camelot."

"I see," said Mimi.

"Do you happen to know anything about this weapon or what it is?" asked Charlene.

"Well…." said Mimi. "I think you may be talking about Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" asked Charlene. "What is that?"

"It is the powerful and magic sword that was pulled from a stone by King Arthur," said Mimi. "However my mother never talked about it so I don't know details."

Charlene sighed.

"But however," said Mimi standing up. "I do know where we can find some information."

Charlene looked up happily.

"Follow me," said Mimi.

* * *

Charlene and Mimi went all the way to Belle's library to look up for information.

Charlene sat at a table while Mimi looked for a book.

She was beginning to fall asleep when Mimi slammed down two books in front of her.

"Here it is!" she yelled out.

Suddenly everyone around her shushed her loudly.

She blushed and sat down quietly.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I have a problem with yelling."

Charlene nodded as Mimi showed her the books.

One read _The Legend of Camelot_.

The other read _The History of Weapons_.

"Start reading and looking for anything on Excalibur," said Mimi.

Charlene nodded and began to read _The History of Weapons_.

They flipped through the books for a while.

They could not find anything of interest.

All they found were two pictures of Excalibur and not enough information for Charlene's secret plans.

"This is not what I expected," said Mimi. "Why would they hide so much about Excalibur?"

Charlene just stared at the pictures.

They suddenly, she had a thought.

She ripped the two pages out of the books.

"Whoa!" yelled Mimi. "What are you…"

"Look at this," said Charlene.

She suddenly lit both papers on fire.

Mimi screeched out and quickly threw water on them.

She stared at the two papers covered on ash.

"What the fu…" she began to say.

"Look," said Charlene.

She brushed off the ash, and it revealed two new pictures.

"Oh my…" gasped Mimi.

They were the exact same pictures with the same information only it was different.

They had a Excalibur on them, but it was differently shaped then the original.

Charlene and Mimi took a page and read them.

"Excalibur was a legendary weapon wielded by many heroes even before King Arthur," said Mimi. "It was a holy weapon given as a gift to the world for one purpose."

"It was made to defeat evil," said Charlene. "Excalibur was forged by combining combined powers of light and darkness. It had the combined ability to control light and darkness and use it to destroy evil or control evil, depending on who wielded it."

"It was used by many people, all who used it for good, until recently after being wielded by King Arthur for a while," said Mimi. "A terrible enemy wanted to use this weapon for horrible evil."

Charlene froze at that and gulped.

"To ensure it was never to be used, Arthur destroyed the sword and it broke into five hearts of darkness and five hearts of light," said Charlene.

"The sword was destroyed," said Mimi. "However it was said that it could be rebuilt by combining four new hearts of pure darkness, and four hearts of pure light. However it would take one heart of combined light and darkness, to rebuild it."

Charlene and Mimi examined the pictures and then looked at each other.

"Why would this book have this written in it?" asked Charlene. "What if a villain wanted to rebuild it and read it."

"Well it is true that every book in Auradon wrote itself as time went on," said Mimi. "Some are even writing themselves write now as we speak. And I don't mean literally writing what we are saying or doing."

"But why was it hidden under a spell or layer or water this was?" asked Charlene.

"Maybe to prevent any kind of villain from rebuilding it," said Mimi.

Charlene suddenly began to have thoughts.

What if she took this to everyone else? It could blow her entire cover and plan, and then Finn would fillet her.

"Ummm, Mimi?" she asked. "Do you think this could be kept a secret between us?"

"Why?" asked Mimi. "Shouldn't you think the others should know about this?"

"That's the thing," said Charlene having an idea. "What if they learn about this it goes into some kind of controversy? It could cause problems."

"I…guess you could be right," said Mimi. "I'll keep this a secret, but I'm keeping the pages to keep them safe."

"Very well," said Charlene.

She stood up and held out her hand to Mimi.

"Thank you so much for your time," she said.

Mimi smiled and shook her hand.

"My pleasure Charlene," she said.

Charlene smiled and walked away.

As she walked out of the library, she pulled out of her jacket a copy of the page she magically made.

"Have to get this to Finn," she said. "Excalibur is one of the keys to enacting the End of Days."

She ran off to join with Belfire.

* * *

 **If you don't know, the whole light and dark Excalibur thing is from Once Upon a Time. Based off of it a little. But what will Finn do to get Excalibur? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Attack on the Isle of the Lost

Later that night Charlene got in contact with Finn while in the bathroom.

She told him all about Excalibur and the ingredients needed to rebuild it.

"It's the weapon Satan was looking for," said Charlene.

"Excellent," said Finn. "Now we need to rebuild it."

"But what does it do that would require it for the ritual?" asked Charlene.

"That's not important right now," said Finn. "Right now I need to focus on getting four hearts of pure light and pure darkness."

"Well this kingdom is full of heroes with hearts of pure light," said Charlene.

"Yes indeed," said Finn. "But we shall worry about those last. And on the other hand I know where to get hearts of pure darkness."

"Where?" asked Charlene.

"Take a guess," said Finn. "Where is the one place that is filled with cold, heartless, and cruel people with hearts full of darkness?"

Charlene looked out the window and knew where.

"The Isle of the Lost…" she gasped.

"Correct," said Finn. "And I did not waste time making this for nothing."

Finn showed Charlene what looked like a detonator.

"What is that?" asked Charlene.

"This bomb will open a hole in the barrier," said Finn. "That way I can enter the barrier and get what I need. And it also has an effect that prevents any villains from escaping, because I don't need that and neither does Auradon. They already have a villain. Me."

"But won't that mean everyone can use magic while the hole is open?" asked Charlene.

"Yes," said Finn. "But it wouldn't be so fun if they didn't fight back. And besides I will have magic and also do you honestly think that those villains can stop me? The Prince of Darkness?"

Charlene was silent.

"Of course," admitted Charlene. "They have no chance against you."

"You go off to bed," said Finn. "I've got hearts to collect tonight."

Charlene nodded while yawning and heading off to bed.

Finn laughed menacingly and made the picture disappear.

He stared out at vast cloud formation of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Time to go to the Isle of the Lost," he said.

He waved his hand and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

The villains and inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost were up every night causing ruckus and mischief.

It was a miracle that the entire city and every building was not demolished despite all the explosions from fireworks.

Above all of them causing trouble the most was the current head of the island

The dreadful lord of the Underworld, Hades.

He ruled the Isle of the Lost and was Desmond's father.

Tonight he walked along the road while villains were setting off explosions, beating each other up, or drinking until they were totally drunk.

"Sweet, sweet, fun," Hades said to himself as he took a lighter and threw it at a bunch of barrels of alcohol being drunken by pirates.

It exploded on impact and blew the pirates across the town.

Since there was no magic on the island, that's all he could do that was close to magic.

He smiled as he walked up to join most of the head villains in the middle of town.

Most of them included Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Queen of Hearts, Mother Gothel, Ursula, Captain Hook, Judge Claude Frollo, and many more.

He joined the gang and stole a bottle from a wandering drunk henchman.

"So how are we all this fine night?" asked Hades.

"Just horrible!" Ursula yelled out happily.

"And evil!" yelled Dr. Facilier.

"Yeah!" yelled the Queen of Hearts. "After all who needs Auradon when we have our own personal paradise?"

Hades stared out at Auradon.

"Those four fools and our children are missing all the fun," he said.

"They made their choices," said the Horned King.

"They're the ones suffering," laughed Gothel. "At least to us."

"And the best part is," said Frollo. "No one can enter our paradise!"

Everyone cheered out and began to drink each liquid they held.

* * *

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a crash was heard from the top of the barrier.

Everyone looked up to see an explosion break open a section of the barrier and create a hole.

"What the!?" yelled Hades.

Just as it opened, someone fell right through the hole and landed perfectly in the middle of the square.

Everyone stopped partying to see what was going on.

They saw a boy dressed in a black robe and an arm made of rocks stand before everyone with his hands wide open.

It was Finn.

"So this is the Isle of the Lost," said Finn. "What a complete dump."

He laughed out menacingly.

"You!" yelled Hades stepping up. "Who the hell are you!?"

Finn smiled and bowed to Hades.

"My name is Finn," he said. "But you may know me as, the Prince of Darkness!"

Everyone gasped out loudly.

"You!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "You're the bastard son of Maleficent!"

"You're the one responsible for Chernabog's revival!" yelled Ursula.

"And for bringing harm to all our children!" growled Scar.

"That is all correct," said Finn.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Hades forming a fireball.

He smiled at the fact he could do magic for the time being again.

In fact all the villains were preparing magic if they had any.

"If you're here to ask us to join you, then you're in for one big heat wave!" yelled Hades.

Finn laughed.

"I'm not here to ask for help," he said. "I'm here for something else."

Hades' snarl disappeared.

"What?" asked Hades.

Finn smirked, and then warped right in front of Dr. Facilier and thrust his rock hand into his chest.

Everyone gasped out loud while Facilier yelled out.

Finn then took his hand out and was holding a heart black as night.

Dr. Facilier stepped back gripping his chest.

Finn smiled and stuffed the heart in his coat.

"One down," he said. "Three to go."

Hades was now back to being angry.

"He's here for our hearts!" he yelled. "KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Everyone yelled out and charged or blasted Finn.

A huge explosion was made from where Finn was standing.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater.

Everyone stared over it before laughing was heard from on top of one of the buildings.

Everyone turned and saw Finn standing above them.

"That was a good try," said Finn. "The only reason you missed is because you have not done this in years."

"Don't judge us!" yelled Captain Hook. "We're much more powerful than you think!"

"Really?" asked Finn. "Then can you handle this?"

Finn clapped his hands together and suddenly glowed red.

Immediately, thousands of duplicates of himself appeared.

Everyone, even Hades, was shocked.

"Which one is the real me?" asked all the Finns.

All the villains growled out.

"ATTACK THEM ALL!" yelled Frollo.

Everyone yelled out and charged.

All the Finns came down and clashed with every villain.

It was war on the Isle of the Lost, and Auradon didn't even know it.

* * *

Every villain was fighting a Finn up and down the streets.

Every time they killed a fake, two more appeared in its place.

Hades walked up and down the throwing fireballs at fake Finns while Ursula and the Queen of Hearts followed him.

"FIND ME THE REAL FINN!" he yelled. "BRING HIM TO ME AND LET ME KILL HIM!"

Ursula and the Queen of Hearts nodded as they ran down different alleyways.

Ursula traveled down the dark alley listening to all the fighting around the island.

Suddenly, she could hear the sounds of snickering and creeping through the shadows.

She turned around, her tentacles ready to lash out and squeeze the guts out of the next Finn who attacked her.

"Come on out!" she yelled. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh you should be," said a voice behind her.

She turned and was face to face with the real Finn.

She backed up a bit and then lashed her tentacles out at Finn.

He quickly disappeared into the shadows on the ground and moved to the other side, surprising Ursula again.

Finn then held her on the ground.

He stepped up and stood over her, and then thrust his rock hand again into her chest.

He pulled out another black heart and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thank you!" he said to Ursula.

He then teleported to another part of the island.

Ursula gasped while recovering from getting her heart ripped out.

"What does that monster of a boy want with our hearts!?" she asked.

* * *

Finn traveled through the shadows, seeing all the villains fight his clones.

"Now who else will I take the heart of?" he asked himself.

Then he saw whom he wanted next.

Captain Hook and his pirates were gaining an upper hand on a gang of multiplying Finns.

"Avast mateys!" he yelled. "Kill these bilge rats! No matter how many come back!"

Everyone yelled out and sliced at more Finns.

They kept multiplying no matter what.

Hook slashed back and forth on each Finn.

He swung and killed each one, just creating more.

Then suddenly after another series of swings, he swung right at another Finn who thrust his rock hand into his chest.

Hook realized it was the real Finn.

Hook looked at the Prince of Darkness in terror, who was smiling wickedly.

He then grabbed his shoulder and blasted him back, ripping out his heart while doing so.

Hook groaned and gripped his chest as he saw Finn disappear into smoke.

He stared at his crew as they helped him up.

"First I lose my hand," he said. "Now I lose my heart!"

He clutched his fist.

"I'll make him walk the plank for this!" he yelled.

* * *

Hades stood in the center of town, blasting Finns with other villains.

He was actually enjoying himself now. He was happy to use magic again.

"BOOYAH!" he yelled as he blasted more Finns. "BOOM! BOOM! AND A BOOM!"

He grinned devilishly.

"Where's the real Finn!?" he ordered. "I want him front and center!"

"Coming right up," said Finn suddenly rising from the shadows in the ground. "And I mean I'm literally coming up!"

Finn laughed out loud and then stared at Hades.

"You're going to give me back the hearts you stole," said Hades. "But not before I kill you."

Finn smiled and formed red energy in his rock hand.

"I'm leaving here with my four hearts," he said. "And your heart is going to be my fourth."

Hades chuckled.

"You think you can rip out the heart of a god?" he asked.

"You're not a god to me," said Finn. "You are more of a comedian."

Hades turned burning red and flung tons of fireballs at Finn.

Finn used the red energy and formed a wall to protect himself.

Once Hades threw enough fireballs, Finn released his wall and slashed at the ground, throwing a wave of shadows at Hades.

Hades summoned a fiery wall and barely blocked the attack.

Finn was stronger then him.

He released the fire, but not before Finn lunged at him and blasted him back.

Hades flew straight into a building and demolished it on impact.

He emerged from the rubble and blasted fire at Finn.

Finn held out his hand and blocked it.

"You're out of your league Hades!" yelled Finn. "Your brother taught me everything!"

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" yelled Hades. "NOR WAS HE EVER MY BROTHER!"

Hades formed fiery whips in his hands and lashed them at Finn.

Finn easily grabbed them and pulled Hades right at him.

Finn threw back his rock hand and thrust it into Hades chest as he came at him.

Hades gagged and coughed, and then Finn pushed him back.

Hades looked up at Finn holding his own black heart in the palm of his hand.

"No…" gasped Hades. "You can't…"

Finn kicked Hades right in the face.

He then stood on Hades chest and held him down.

He made him watch him stuff his heart in his pocket.

"Oh but I will!" said Finn. "I have plans for this entire kingdom, and the entire world. And I need these to complete it."

"What could you possibly want with hearts from villains?" asked Hades.

"Not just villains," said Finn getting off of Hades. "Hearts of pure darkness from the cruelest villains."

He turned around and stood proudly at Hades.

"I'm going to finish what Chernabog's father started," he said. "I am going to finish, the End of Days."

Hades' eyes burst open.

"You can't do this kid!" he yelled. "You have no idea what you are doing! And you can't possibly do it alone!"

"Oh but I'm not alone," said Finn. "I have Chernabog's daughter hidden in Auradon right now."

Hades almost fainted.

"Impossible…" he gasped.

"It's possible," said Finn. "But now then I am sure the kingdom is going to be here in the morning, and I can't have you telling them about the End of Days or Chernabog's daughter."

He held out his hand and it glowed red.

Soon the eyes of everyone on the island were glowing red.

"You're going to forget those two things I mentioned right now," he said.

He snapped his fingers and everyone blinked once.

Hades looked confused but then stared at Finn.

"What could you possibly want our hearts for!?" he yelled out.

Finn just laughed.

"None of your fucking business," he said.

He then waved his hand and teleported through the hole in a cloud of smoke.

The hole immediately sealed back up after Finn left.

Hades looked around at the destruction caused by Finn.

All the clones were gone too.

But so were the hearts of four of the villains on the island, him being one.

"They don't call him the Prince of Darkness for nothing," said Gothel.

"He can't get away with this!" yelled Lady Tremaine. "The heroes have to stop him!"

"This has to be discussed with the kingdom in the morning," said Hades. "We'll get them to come here."

Everyone just sighed and walked off across their demolished island.

Little did they know that Charlene had been watching the whole time from her room while Belfire was asleep.

"What have I done?" she asked herself. "Is this really the right thing."

She sat down and rested in her bed.

"Is this really, my destiny?" she asked herself.

She thought about it as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The Isle of the Lost was attacked and Finn got his hearts! One ingredient down! Oh no! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. No Choice

The next morning all the Descendants and a bunch of the kingdom were gathered on the Isle of the Lost.

When they saw an unusually large amount of smoke and destroyed buildings from the castle, they knew something was up.

They had managed to get over there and meet with Hades and other villains who looked terrible.

Even Charlene came along with Belfire.

They all gathered in Maleficent's old office in Mal's house, which Hades took over when they both left.

"What happened to all of you?" asked Mal as she met with everyone.

"You all looked like you were in a fight," said Ben.

"We were," growled Captain Hook.

"What happened father?" H.R. asked.

"MAL'S BROTHER!" yelled Hades. "MAL'S BROTHER IS WHAT HAPPENED!"

All the Descendants were beyond shocked.

"F…Finn!?" yelled Mal.

"The Prince of Darkness?" asked Evie.

"He's back!?" yelled Desmond.

"Yeah apparently he's back," growled Ursula.

Everyone was staring mostly at Hades, Hook, Ursula, and Dr. Facilier.

They were the most angry and in pain apparently.

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Carlos.

"Well you see last night Finn attacked us with an army of clones of himself," said Dr. Facilier.

"And we fought vigorously but he escaped," said Hades. "But not without ripping out our hearts!"

"What?" asked Horgarath. "Finn ripped out all of your hearts!?"

"Is that why he had all those clones?" asked Princess Love.

"No!" yelled out Ursula. "He only ripped out the hearts of me, Facilier, Hook, and Hades here."

"Mother!" cried out Layla. "Are you okay?"

"Well I'm still alive," said Ursula. "So apparently I'm okay."

"But what did he want with your hearts?" asked Mal. "Why would he come out here and rip out your hearts?"

"Have no idea," said Hades sitting in a chair. "But when I find him I'm going to make him wish Maleficent kept closed her legs closed."

"Excuse me!?" yelled Mal.

"What?" asked Hades. "We're not friends. I hate you all."

Everyone just sighed.

"Wait a minute," said a voice walking through everyone.

It was Mimi.

"You said he ripped out the hearts of only four of you?" she asked.

"Yeah kid," groaned Hades.

"And how dark are your hearts?" asked Mimi.

"What?" asked Hades.

"I asked how dark is your heart and everyone one else's?" asked Mimi.

"What do you think?" asked Hades. "THEY'RE DARKER THAN BLACK THEMSELVES! FULL OF PURE EVIL!"

Mimi stepped back slightly at the anger from Hades.

"Th…thank you," she said.

Hades sat back down and everyone began talking to other villains or even saying hello to parents.

Charlene however could see Mimi eyeing her.

* * *

Later back in Auradon Charlene was in her room studying

Suddenly a maid walked in with a note.

"This was meant to be given to you," she said.

Charlene nodded and took the note as she walked out.

She read the note.

It was from Belfire asking her to meet him in the library.

She was concerned at first, but she followed through with it.

She walked all the way to the library at school.

However, when she walked in, she found it empty.

It was literally empty and with the lights off.

"B…Belfire?" she yelled out. "Are you here?"

She walked around listening to the quietness.

"He's not here?" she said to herself.

"Of course he's not you traitor!" yelled a voice.

Charlene saw Mimi come out of one of the rows.

"Mimi!" she yelled out.

"You god damn traitorous bitch!" yelled Mimi. "You are the cause of this!"

Charlene's heart sank. Mimi has found out, and she was going to blow everything.

Finn is going to be furious.

"No!" she yelled out. "You're wrong! I had nothing to do…"

"Coming to me asking for help with Excalibur?" growled Mimi. "I may be insane like my mother, but I'm not dumb!"

Charlene's heart was beating fast.

Mimi began walking towards her angrily.

"Daughter of Chernabog!" she yelled. "I never should've trusted you from the start!"

"You have it all wrong!" yelled Charlene.

"Shut it!" yelled Mimi. "Belfire made a mistake letting you stay! We should've killed you when he found you!"

Charlene saw a fireball form in Mimi's hand.

She was going to kill her.

"You've been working for Finn," growled Mimi. "YOU'RE HIS LITTLE BITCH!"

Charlene said nothing. She knew everything, and she was going to kill her and expose her.

Finn would travel to the Underworld to make her suffer for failure.

She had no other choice.

Finn told her do whatever is necessary to defend herself in case this happened.

"I'm going to do this kingdom a favor by killing you!" yelled Mimi.

She came right up to Charlene and held the fireball over her head.

"I won't let this kingdom face another threat!" yelled Mimi.

Charlene sighed and held out her hand.

"Please forgive me," she said. "But I must follow my master."

"What?" asked Mimi.

Suddenly, a force of magic blasted from Charlene's hand and was absorbed into Mimi.

Mimi lost her fireball and stepped back away from Charlene.

She gripped her chest and felt pain.

Charlene watched horrifically as suddenly Mimi's chest began to turn to stone.

"No…" gasped Mimi. "NO! NO!"

"I'm sorry!" cried Charlene. "I never wanted this to happen!"

Mimi glared at Charlene with tears in her eyes as she was turning into stone.

She yelled out in pain as she completely became solid stone.

Charlene covered her eyes as Mimi broke apart entirely.

* * *

Once it was silent, Charlene uncovered her eyes and looked down.

Where Mimi once was lay a broken apart statue shaped like Mimi.

She covered her mouth and began to cry.

Suddenly from behind her, she could hear clapping.

She turned and saw Finn clapping and smiling.

"Excellent!" he yelled. "You have the mind of killer now!"

Charlene was now filled with rage.

"SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!" yelled Charlene. "I KILLED AN INNOCENT GIRL! AND SHE WAS A DESCENDANT!"

"No one is innocent," said Finn. "Everybody is just unlucky. And besides she was going to kill and expose you. If you were exposed the Descendants would have made every precaution to stop me."

"I killed her!" yelled Charlene. "I had no choice but to kill her!"

"You did what you needed to do!" yelled Finn happily. "And you are becoming like your father!"

"This is not what I want!" yelled Charlene.

Suddenly, she was shocked by lightning from Finn horribly.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!" he yelled. "YOUR FATHER WANTS THIS FOR YOU! HE KNOWS WHAT ARE YOU DESTINED TO BE! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY!"

Charlene just sobbed.

"I have more research to do," said Finn. "I am heading back to Bald Mountain. I think I am close to finding out where the ritual takes place, but I need you to find out more about demons, Satan, or anything! Do I make myself clear?"

Charlene just nodded.

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" hollered Finn.

"Yes!" cried Charlene. "Yes! Yes!"

"Good," said Finn patting her on the head and tugging her horns.

He looked down at Mimi's stone head and spat on it.

It made Charlene angry and cry even more.

"Think of your future," said Finn. "This is all what your father would've wanted. He told me himself before he gave you to me."

"Whatever…" sobbed Charlene.

Finn patted her on the back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Farewell," he whispered.

He then disappeared into smoke and left Charlene weeping next to Mimi's stoned, broken body.

* * *

 **Oh no… A moment of silence. Mimi, a Descendant, is dead. But on the other hand is the fact that I hate Madame Mim. She is the only Disney villain I don't like. But still Mimi is dead and Charlene killed her. Will she continue this path and will anyone find out about her? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Who's to Blame?

Charlene was out of the library long before Mimi's body was found by Belle.

She called the Descendants who came over frantically and were all in tears at the sight of her body.

Mal lied on the ground crying over the stones.

"Mimi!" she cried out. "NOOOOOO!"

"She's dead," sobbed Evie. "She's been killed!"

"Why?" cried Felicia. "Why was she killed!?"

"It makes no sense," sighed Jaz. "Who would want to kill her?"

"Maybe it was Finn," said Raoul.

"Come on," said Trevor. "Finn may be a monster, but would he really kill one of us for no reason?"

"Maybe it was that other monster," said Percy.

"If you are talking about Charlene then you are out of your mind," said Mal. "She could never do this."

"She's daughter of Chernabog!" yelled Rachel. "She can be just like her father!"

"That's not true!" yelled Desmond. "I have repented and we all did!"

"She has not even lived a life outside an egg!" yelled the Gastons. "She's a monster!"

"She tried to kill me too!" yelled OooBoo.

"This girl is a demon and she does not deserve to live!" yelled Sherry Khan. "She deserves too…"

"Deserves to what?" asked a voice.

* * *

Everyone turned and saw Charlene with Belfire.

Charlene was beginning to cry.

"Charlene it's not what you think!" yelled Carlos.

Charlene shook her head and ran out the door crying.

Belfire was beyond shocked and furious with everyone.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. "She is an innocent little girl! And you pin the blame on her!"

"Girl?" asked Nancy. "I hate to admit it, but that thing is a monster!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!" yelled Belfire. "She is the sweetest, most beautiful, and innocent person I have ever seen in my entire life! And she did not cause this!"

"Then who did?" asked Jay.

"Maybe that can tell us," said Desmond pointing up at the door above Belfire.

Everyone looked up and saw a security camera.

"Of course!" yelled Evie. "That had to have been watching!"

"Let's go check it out," said Mal.

* * *

Everyone soon gathered in the security room.

They found the footage of what had happened before they found Mimi's body.

They were about ready to play the feedback.

"Are we ready to see the truth?" Carlos asked as he worked the controls.

Everyone nodded and Carlos pressed play.

Little did everyone know that standing right behind them was Finn himself.

As the video began, he waved his hand and cast a spell on the footage.

He then chuckled and watched the fake footage he made while no one even noticed him.

The video showed nothing happening for a while.

Then soon everyone saw Mimi walk out from a row of books.

She paced for a while, and then she turned around and screamed out in terror.

Everyone jumped at that.

"YOU!" Mimi yelled in the video.

What came next shocked everyone.

Finn walked out into the view of the camera with his hands behind his back.

"You attacked everyone on the Isle of the Lost," yelled Mimi.

"Correct," said Finn. "I needed their hearts."

"Why!?" yelled Mimi.

"None of your business you stupid bitch," said Finn.

Finn almost burst out laughing when he heard that.

He bit down on his cloak to stop himself.

"I won't let you threaten this kingdom again!" yelled Mimi.

She formed a fireball and was about to throw it at Finn.

"Oh please," said Finn.

He held out his hand and a magical force blasted from it and went into Mimi.

Mimi was shocked by the blast, and then suddenly she screamed out loudly in pain.

To everyone's horror, they watched her turn to stone.

They all gasped as Finn walked up to her, poked her stone body, and then it fell apart.

He stood over the stone body for a few seconds and then stared right at the camera.

He smiled and winked at it before disappearing into smoke and leaving Mimi's stone body in the middle of the library.

At the same time Finn himself teleported back to Bald Mountain as well.

Everyone was completely silent for a second.

"I told you!" Belfire yelled out suddenly. "It wasn't Charlene! It was whoever that man is!"

"That man Belfire, is Finn," said Mal. "Your bastard uncle."

Belfire froze.

"That…WAS FINN!?" yelled Belfire.

"He killed Mimi," cried Layla. "In cold blood."

"She was innocent," sobbed Princess Love.

Everyone began crying.

"Wait a minute!" said Claudine suddenly. "Maybe she wasn't."

"What are you talking about?" asked Evie.

"Out of all the people to kill, Finn chose Mimi," said Claudine. "Doesn't that seem strange?"

"Why would it be strange?" asked Mal. "HE'S A COLD HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"No I think there's more to this," said Claudine. "She must've known something Finn didn't want her exploiting."

"Well she did seem concerned about four hearts of pure darkness," admitted Jay. "Maybe she knew something about his plans."

"We need to look through all her stuff," said Mal. "If we find out something maybe we can stop Finn."

"First thing's first," said Desmond. "We need to have a proper funeral for Mimi.

Everyone nodded and walked off sadly.

* * *

From back on Bald Mountain Finn had been watching.

He was furious.

He angrily slashed away the smoke that projected the footage and yelled out like a maniac.

"THEY'RE ON MY TAIL!" he yelled. "THEY'RE ON MY FUCKING TAIL!"

He growled loudly, but then calmed down.

"No matter! No matter…" he sighed. "They can't stop me! I just need to speed up everything!"

He ran right to every file and began rummaging through them rapidly.

He searched every paper over and over again.

"HAVE TO FIND! HAVE TO FIND!" he yelled out. "I MUST FIND OUT WHERE SATAN'S HOME ON EARTH WAS!"

* * *

 **Satan's home on Earth you say? It's not hell just to let you know, because that's not on Earth. That is below us. Anyway Finn has tricked everyone again, and in the next chapter we get some "action" if you know what I mean. Tee hee!**

 **Stay tuned everyone!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. True Love

Charlene sat in Belfire's room weeping on her bed.

She looked outside at the funeral going on for Mimi.

She was being buried in the courtyard of the castle.

She caused this. It's her fault that she's dead.

This time it wasn't Finn's fault, it was hers.

Finn may have forced her to get information, but she never forced her to kill anyone.

She just wept and stared out the window at the courtyard filled with people from across the land.

They all came to mourn their lost Descendant.

As Charlene wept, the door suddenly opened.

She turned and saw Belfire walk in.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hi," Charlene wept.

"Why are you crying?" asked Belfire.

He hopped onto her bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Charlene stared at Belfire and wept more.

"Everyone blames me for her death," she cried. "They think I killed her."

Belfire sighed.

"We all know you didn't," he said.

"But they still turn to me!" yelled Charlene. "All because I am the daughter of Chernabog!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Belfire. "I don't blame you, and neither does my parents. They trust you!"

"But not everyone else," sobbed Charlene. "They all hate me."

"They don't hate you," said Belfire. "They just have trouble trusting you."

"They hate me!" yelled Charlene as she sobbed loudly. "And who am I kidding? No one could love a demon!"

She cried loudly into her hands.

Belfire felt very sad. He put his hand on his chest.

He then stared Charlene and smiled.

He grabbed her shoulder and made her face him, and then he pulled her towards him.

He then placed his lips softly on hers.

Charlene was surprised at this.

Belfire was kissing her.

However, this did not feel like the kind of kisses Finn gave her.

This was entirely different.

This didn't feel the same. It felt somehow different in a way.

It felt like…love.

* * *

Once Belfire released his lips and let go of Charlene, he just stared at her.

She stared at Belfire with shock overcoming her.

He eyes were literally sparkling.

"What…was that?" she gasped. "That felt…strange."

"It was a kiss," said Belfire. "But it was a special kind of kiss."

Belfire smiled.

"It was a kiss of true love," he said.

"True…love?" asked Charlene. "You mean literally love?"

"Charlene I have to admit this," said Belfire. "I…I love you."

He smiled and laughed.

"I'm in love with the daughter of Chernabog," he laughed.

Charlene suddenly couldn't help herself but laugh.

She felt suddenly so different inside her heart.

Her heart had been so blackened, but now she felt like the poison in her heart was cured.

She felt so much different.

She longer felt sad, she felt happy.

"Oh Bel," she moaned.

* * *

She then tackled Belfire and crashed her lips on his again.

This time it was Belfire taken by surprise.

She kissed him repeatedly again and again.

Belfire tried to run his hands up and down her back, but was blocked by her wings.

"Whoops," she said. "Let me take care of that."

She sat up and made her wings sink into her back and disappear.

"And also let me take care of this," she said.

Belfire watched with amazement as she took of her jacket and then took off her shirt.

She wasn't wearing a bra for some reason, so Belfire immediately got to see the sight of her breasts.

Belfire was astounded, for he never saw a girl's boobs before.

"They're…beautiful," he stammered.

"You can touch them if you want," said Charlene.

And Belfire did.

He rubbed them, massaged them, squeezed them, and then buried his face in them.

Charlene moaned out as he did.

Pretty soon Belfire took off his own shirt and even stripped down to his underwear.

Then both began to kiss repeatedly again and faster too.

Soon Charlene took off her skirt and made her tail disappear.

Both of them lied down in their underwear, staring at each other.

"Charlene?" asked Belfire. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Please!" yelled Charlene. "I never have experienced this."

"How do you even know about this if you have been unhatched for your whole life?" asked Belfire.

"Read about it," said Charlene. "Plus as I said information about the world was poured into my mind."

Belfire smiled.

"Alright then," he said.

He slowly took off his underwear and threw it on the ground.

Charlene stared at his thing and smiled.

Then she went and took off her own underwear, revealing her private area to Belfire.

They both stared at each other's naked bodies in happiness.

Charlene was now crying tears of joy instead of sadness.

She then made her horns disappear so she could go on the top.

She wanted to do the work.

Belfire laid back and let Charlene slowly sink inside him.

Charlene yelled out louder than he did.

Being a virgin for eighteen years was going to do this to her.

"Oh god…" she moaned.

"We're inside one another," said Belfire happily.

"Tell me when I can start," said Charlene.

"Anytime!" yelled out Belfire. "You're the one doing the work here."

Charlene couldn't help but just smile.

Slowly she began to move up and down.

She moaned out every time.

Belfire just laid back and moaned out too.

Charlene began to move faster and faster.

"Oh god!" she yelled. "Oh…Jesus!"

"It's okay!" yelled out Belfire. "It's feels so good!"

"I know!" yelled out Charlene.

She began moving faster and faster.

As she moaned out and crashed his lips back on Belfire's.

This was nothing like what Finn has given her.

All he ever did was kiss her and watch her bathe, but now she knew that that wasn't love.

That was more of perviness.

* * *

The pain from being inside Belfire interrupted her thoughts.

She yelled out loudly.

It wasn't a bad pain, but a good pain.

She went even faster as the both of them yelled out.

"OH! OH! AH! AH! OH MY GOD!" yelled Charlene.

"Ch…Charlene," groaned Belfire. "I think its coming."

This was almost music to Charlene's ears.

"Please!" she yelled. "Don't pull out! Do it in me!"

"Are you…" Belfire began to say.

"DO IT!" she yelled out.

Belfire smiled and nodded.

Now he began thrusting in Charlene as she stood on top of him.

She yelled out louder and cried more and more.

She cried with a smile on her face.

They both were crying out loudly.

"Oh god…" groaned Belfire. "It's coming! Hold on!"

"Yes! Yes!" yelled Charlene. "Oh my god!"

"Ohhhhh shittttt!" yelled Belfire.

He pulled Charlene down to him as they both yelled out and he unleashed himself inside of Charlene.

Charlene yelled out loudly as Belfire's liquid flowed into her.

She moaned and groaned as it felt really funny in her.

They both yelled out happily

* * *

Once Belfire was down he let go of her and she sat up, letting the rest of it come out of him.

Some of it even dripped out of her.

Once he was down, she let herself fall right on top of Belfire.

They both panted as Charlene removed herself from inside him.

She then lied right next to him, both of them still naked.

They both looked at each other and smiled, kissing again.

"I love you Charlene," said Belfire.

"I love you…Belfire," said Charlene.

Belfire was starting to get up when Charlene pulled him down.

"Sleep with me!" she yelled. "Please?"

Belfire smiled.

How could he refuse her?

He lied back down and pulled the covers over them both.

"Just one thing Charlene," said Belfire. "We can be boyfriend and girlfriend, but let's try to keep it a secret until we can get the whole kingdom to trust you."

Charlene nodded.

"And I assume you want us to keep having sex a secret?" she asked.

"If that is fine please?" asked Belfire.

Charlene kissed him again and put her arms around him, soon enough falling asleep.

He smiled and rubbed her head and hair, falling asleep soon after.

Charlene slept with a smile on her face, for she was truly happy.

But as for Finn who had been watching the whole time from Bald Mountain, he was not amused.

* * *

 **I'm starting to think this story is becoming less End of Days like. But as you should know by now, this story is about Belfire and Charlene. But anyway next chapter things get bad, but I hope you enjoyed this great chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Finally Time

For the rest of the week, Belfire and Charlene kept their love a secret.

They never told anyone that they had sex or kissed in public.

They didn't want to shock the entire kingdom just yet. Not until they fully trusted Charlene.

But from the looks of it, it looked like people were beginning to trust her.

She appeared nice and kind to everyone no matter what.

She helped out many times, staying after classes to help other Descendants.

She did everything to gain everyone's trust.

Yet she felt like she wasn't doing it for Finn anymore.

She felt like she was doing it for her own good.

She didn't want to be evil, she felt like she wanted to be good.

Ever since that night with Belfire, she felt changed.

And she liked it a lot.

She had almost completely forgotten about Finn and the End of Days.

But not Finn.

* * *

Finn had still been looking through every single paper and file, but there was nothing on where the ritual takes place.

He reread every paper about a thousand times, but no luck.

He was now reduced to lying on the ground with every paper covering him like a huge blanket.

"Every single fucking one," he groaned. "Not a single fucking clue. Not a fucking one."

He then roared out and blasted all the papers off of him, making them float in the air like snowflakes.

"That idiot Satan!" yelled Finn. "He leaves his files for his son and doesn't even give him all the right fucking information!"

He was so upset that he didn't notice one big paper fall into the lava partly.

He saw an edge catch fire.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled out as he lunged for it. "I NEED EVERY SINGLE ONE!"

He grabbed the paper and ripped it out, but not before the whole thing caught fire.

"AGGGHHHH! NOOOOOO!" he yelled out.

He quickly blew frosty breath on the paper, making the flames go out.

He stared at the paper that was now burnt and covered with ash.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelled. "Now I'll never enact the End of Days!"

He angrily stared at the paper, but then he noticed something.

It looked like pictures of something under the ash.

"What the?" he asked.

He brushed off the ash, revealing a miracle to him.

His eyes popped open and he burst out with glee.

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!" he yelled out gleefully.

He danced around in joy.

"Yes! We have everything! All I need now is to reveal myself and Charlene, and get those hearts of light!" he said.

He snickered and then disappeared in smoke, heading to Auradon.

* * *

Charlene was freshening up in her room.

She was going to have lunch with Belfire, and then they had a plan that they were going to finally reveal their relationship at least to the Descendants.

The whole kingdom practically trusted her now, and now it was time for full trust.

"It's finally time," she said happily to herself as she finished up.

"Yes it is!" said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Finn standing in front of her.

She was so shocked to see him she backed up against her dresser and knocked off stuff.

"F…Finn!" she yelled out. "What are you doing here!?"

"I finally found it!" he said. "I found were the End of Days ritual takes place!"

"You what!?" yelled Charlene.

"Look!" yelled Finn.

He showed her a picture of a humungous tree.

"This tree is where Satan dwelled and lived," said Finn. "In the Forest of Shadows."

"This is where it takes place?" asked Charlene.

"Yes of course!" yelled Finn. "I just told you that you idiot!"

Charlene felt hurt. She did not appreciate being called and idiot.

"Anyway I've sent our minions to take over the place and make preparations," said Finn. "Right now we need to get those hearts of pure light from the Descendants. They are the purest."

Charlene for some reason was beginning to get angry. She clutched her fists.

"I've chose the big four, which includes my sister, for she is still going to pay for being born," said Finn. "Now come on! Let's go do…"

"NO!" snapped Charlene.

Finn froze immediately. He stared right into Charlene's eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" growled Finn.

"I said no!" yelled Charlene. "I no longer follow you!"

"How dare you!" yelled Finn. "You are my servant and my property! Your father gave you to me so you can be him and fulfill what his father wanted! This is your destiny! Your father made it yours!"

"No he didn't!" yelled Charlene. "This is not my destiny and I don't want it to be! You don't control me anymore!"

"You stupid little bitch!" yelled Finn. "You cannot escape your destiny! Your heart is black like your father's and it always will be!"

"I suggest you look again at it," said Charlene.

Finn blinked a couple of times.

He then took his stone arm and thrust it into Charlene's chest.

She gagged and groaned for a second.

Finn then pulled out her own heart, and was shocked at what he saw.

Her heart had almost been entirely taken over by light. Only a bit of darkness still remained in it.

"You see?" mocked Charlene. "My heart is almost pure. You said it would take only an individual with a heart black as night to complete the ritual, and that is not longer me!"

Finn glared at Charlene.

"You know you can't do the ritual, you need a piece of the devil, which is me," said Charlene. "So you should do the kingdom and me a favor and leave forever."

Finn stared at Charlene, and then smiled.

He began to squeeze Charlene's heart, which made her scream out.

"You little fool," he said. "You do realize I am holding your heart."

Charlene looked up at Finn.

"I could squeeze this right now, and you would be dead in a second!" he yelled.

Charlene groaned loudly.

"Now you listen to me you stupid horned and winged slut," said Finn. "You are going to fulfill the ritual and help me all the way, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"How am I supposed to do that when my heart is light?" asked Charlene.

Finn smiled and then formed darkness around his other hand.

"Good thing your father still left me some of his darkness," he said. "Now I can put it in your heart."

Charlene stared wide-eyed as he placed it near her heart.

"NO DON'T!" she yelled.

It was too late, for Finn made it all go into her heart.

She cried out in pain as she felt it consume her.

She began to lose all love and hope and happiness in her heart.

She lost control of herself, and felt different.

* * *

When the darkness finished consuming her heart, she was a new person.

She stared up at her heart that was now pitch black again, but with only a small burning light in it.

"I kept a little bit of you in it so you could suffer," said Finn. "Knowing that you are completely evil, powerless, and have no control."

Charlene began to cry as Finn placed her heart back in her.

"You belong to me," said Finn. "Your mine forever. And that doesn't mean to love. It means to control. And now I control you to help me get those hearts, because you have no power over me anymore."

Charlene stared at Finn still crying, and then nodded.

"Yes master…" she sobbed.

"Don't be sad," said Finn helping her up. "This is what your father wants for you. What you are meant to be and do."

Charlene sobbed, and then suddenly Finn waved his hands and smoke swirled around Charlene.

When it disappeared, she was wearing her revealing dress again.

"You need to look the part," said Finn. "Now lets go!"

He ran out the door, and Charlene stayed back a while crying.

"Forgive me Belfire!" she cried out.

She then went off to follow Finn.

* * *

 **Damn you Finn! I hate him so much as I am even writing about him! I have created a horrible and wicked villain. But is there anything Charlene can do about this? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Revelation

Belfire had sadly eaten lunch by himself, for Charlene never showed up.

He wondered where she was or what she had been doing during that time.

He felt dumped for some reason.

But he couldn't think about that now.

Every Descendant was waiting in the throne room, for Belfire and Charlene were supposed to tell them about their relationship and having sex.

But it looked like only he would be telling everyone, for Charlene was still not with him.

He almost felt like crying as he stood in front of the door to the throne room.

But he couldn't cry now. He had to tell his important announcement and news.

He opened the doors and walked inside.

He found his mother and father on their throne chairs, and all the other Descendants surrounding them.

Each one of them with children had theirs with them.

"Hello…everyone," Belfire said as he walked up to everyone.

"Hello son," said Mal.

"Where's Charlene?" asked Ben. "I thought you said you both had something to say."

"Well she's gone somewhere and I don't know where she is," sighed Belfire.

Everyone nodded and sighed back.

"Alright then," said Belfire. "Well what I came here to talk about is that…"

* * *

Before he could even start, the doors suddenly burst open.

Everyone felt a cold breeze blow through the throne room.

They all looked and saw Charlene standing at the doorway.

"Charlene!" said Belfire happily. "Quite an unnecessary dramatic entrance."

He then noticed that she was wearing the revealing dress that he had burned.

"Charlene?" asked Belfire. "Where did you get that? How did you get that back after I burned it?"

Charlene remained silent as she walked towards everyone.

Belfire knew something wasn't right.

"Charlene? Honey? What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Charlene stared at Belfire, and that's when he saw it.

She was terribly sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Please why are you so sad?"

"Because I have to do this," said Charlene.

She held out her hands and then suddenly satanic symbols appeared under all the Descendant's feet.

Everyone was shocked at this, including Mal and Ben who stood up from their thrones.

The suddenly, black vines shot out of the symbols and tied everyone up.

They all yelled out and everyone's children was crying.

"Charlene what are you doing!?" yelled Belfire as he struggled to break free.

"I have no choice!" cried Charlene. "This is my destiny!"

"Oh my god…" Mal suddenly gasped. "YOU ARE A TRAITOR!"

Charlene sadly nodded.

"You never had amnesia!" yelled Desmond. "You knew everything when you pretended to wash up on the beach!"

"You killed Mimi you bitch!" yelled Evie.

"You betrayed us all!" yelled Ben.

"And he banged your son," said a voice.

Everyone gasped.

"I know that voice…" cried out Carlos.

"No…" gasped Mal.

"It can't be!" yelled Horgarath.

* * *

Suddenly, black smoke shot through one of the windows.

It landed next to Charlene and then vanished revealing Finn.

"HEREEEE'S JOHNNY!" yelled Finn. "Or should I say Finny!"

He laughed out loudly.

"Finn!" growled Jaz.

"Not you!" yelled Jay.

"Oh yes it's me!" yelled Finn. "Good to see you all!"

Mal looked down at his right arm, which was made of stone.

Finn noticed that and he looked at it.

"Pretty nice huh?" asked Finn. "I made it after you cut off the other one."

"Forgive me?" Princess Love suddenly said. "But did you say something about banging?"

"Why yes," said Finn. "My friend here had sex with your son."

Everyone burst out gasping.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX!?" Ben and Mal yelled at Belfire.

"Okay it's true!" yelled Belfire.

"God damn you Belfire!" yelled Jay. "Having sex with a demon!"

"Not just any demon!" yelled Finn. "But the daughter of Chernabog!"

Belfire looked sadly at everyone and at Charlene.

"Why Charlene?" asked Belfire.

"Because she is my apprentice!" yelled Finn. "She has been my property ever since she hatched from the egg Chernabog left her in for eighteen years."

"What!?" yelled Skylar. "That is so cruel!"

"You can't own her!" yelled Yvonne. "That's…"

"Silence!" yelled Finn.

Everyone shut up in silence and cringed in fear.

"She belongs to me, and I have taken care of her for years!" yelled Finn.

"How are you still young after all these years?" asked Percy. "Both of you?"

"I made an immortality potion for both of us years ago so we wouldn't age," said Finn. "I didn't want to be old when I returned to Auradon to enact my glorious plans!"

"What plans?" asked Felicia timidly.

"To enact a ritual that the devil himself, that Chernabog's father, tried to enact," said Finn. "The End of Days!"

"What?" asked Mal. "What's the End of Days?"

"It doesn't sound good for starters," said H.R.

"Like I'd tell you little sis," smirked Finn.

"I'm not your sister!" yelled Mal. "You are not my brother! You are a bastard!"

Finn shook his head, and then shot lightning at Mal and shocked her horribly.

She screamed out in pain.

"MAL!" yelled Ben.

"Leave my mother alone!" yelled Belfire.

Finn smiled and walked up to the prince.

"My dear nephew," he said caressing his cheek. "You feel for my little beauty's charms the moment you laid eyes on her."

"She doesn't deserve this!" yelled Belfire. "This is not her destiny and you can't force it!"

"Oh yes I can," said Finn. "Her father entrusted me with her, and I will see to it that it is her destiny."

He then smiled and stared at the Descendants.

"I planned everything out," he said. "Sending Charlene here only so she could gain all your trust and help me find information on the End of Days."

"You attacked the Isle of the Lost," growled Raoul. "And you killed Mimi!"

"Oh no that was Charlene," said Finn.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"It was an accident!" yelled Charlene. "I never intended it to happen!"

"Yeah right you murderous bitch!" yelled Desmond.

"Actually she is a slut," said Finn. "At least to me."

Belfire growled.

"And it is true, she had no other choice," said Finn. "She never meant it, but unfortunately to me she had to die. She was on our trail. So Charlene here did me a favor and prevented me from getting my hands dirty."

"Your hands were always dirty!" yelled Mal.

Finn smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Anyway, now that we have revealed ourselves," he said. "It is time for the next phase."

"What next phase?" asked Mal.

"The phase where I rip out four of your hearts," said Finn. "Four of your hearts of pure light."

"What!?" everyone yelled.

All the children were literally crying and screaming.

"Why do you need our hearts!?" yelled Trevor.

"I need them to complete the End of Days," said Finn. "I already got four hearts of pure and utter darkness."

"That's why you attacked the Isle of the Lost," said Shen.

"Correct," said Finn. "And now I need four hearts of pure light, to finally forge Excalibur."

"Excalibur!" gasped Ben. "The sword used by many heroes!"

"You know about it?" asked Mal.

"He does!?" yelled Finn sounding surprised.

He turned towards Charlene and grabbed her by her dress.

"Maybe you should've asked the king!" he yelled.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Belfire.

"I'm…I'm sorry master," sobbed Charlene."

"Don't apologize to him!" yelled Belfire. "Don't give him…"

"SILENCE!" Finn roared.

He held out his hand and magically zipped up Belfire's mouth.

He brushed his hands and turned towards the Descendants smirking.

"Now then," he said. "Time to get those hearts."

With lightning speed, he traveled to his first victim, Jay.

He took his stone arm and thrust it into his chest.

Everyone yelled out, but not as loud as Jay did.

"HONEY!" yelled Jaz.

Their son whimpered out like a dog.

Finn then pulled out his arm, holding a glowing white heart.

"Pretty," he said.

He stuffed the heart in his coat and then went to his next victim, Carlos.

He did the same to him, and then the same to Evie.

Everyone screamed out in agony.

He then walked up to his final victim, Mal.

She glared right into his eyes.

"Tell me which hurts more," said Finn. "This pain?"

He then thrust his stone hand into her chest and ripped out her heart, making her scream in pain.

"Or the pain from when I penetrated that body of yours," he laughed.

"Fuck you…" gasped Mal spitting in his face. "GOD DAMN IT! FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL!"

Finn smiled and wiped his face.

"I've been to Hell before actually," said Finn. "When I was a baby and our mother threw me in the sea. And let me tell you…

He then pulled her ear to his mouth and whispered into it.

"It's a lot worse than the Underworld or any other horrible place," he said.

"You should've stayed there!" yelled Mal. "Done the kingdom a favor!"

"That would be Chernabog's fault," said Finn laughing.

"Fuck you!" yelled Mal. "Just fuck you!"

"Why thank you," said Finn laughing

Mal just glared at Finn as he walked up to Charlene.

"Now then we best be on our way," said Finn. "Say goodbye to everyone Charlene. I will see you all in the new age!"

He laughed out loudly as Charlene stared at everyone.

"Forgive me," she cried out.

She then turned to Belfire who was still muffled.

"I love you," she said to him.

Then like that, they both turned to smoke and disappeared.

Once they disappeared, the vines holding everyone disappeared.

Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal bent down and clutched their aching chests that no longer had hearts in them.

While the Descendants rushed to help them, Belfire lied on the ground crying.

Charlene was a traitor, and he fell for her and even had sex with her.

He had let the daughter of Chernabog infiltrate the kingdom and now doom most likely the world.

* * *

 **Oh dear! God damn you Finn. GOD DAMN YOU! I can't believe I right you so evil! Will there be any hope? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Plan of Action

Everyone was trying to recap and talk over what had just happened.

Belfire tried to isolate himself, for he did not want to get involved in this.

This was all his fault. He trusted Charlene who was really working for Finn.

He still couldn't believe he made love to her.

He felt dirty inside, and like a man-whore.

He knew he had to do something.

This is his fault, and he wanted to fix it.

He needed to fix it, otherwise the End of Days will happen.

* * *

He began to walk up to everyone who was talking amongst each other frantically.

"Um…excuse me?" he asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" everyone yelled out suddenly.

Belfire was shocked and startled that he fell back on the ground.

"I…I…I…" he stammered.

Mal held up her hand and walked down.

"Son now is not a good time," she said.

"Mom listen to me," said Belfire.

"Didn't you hear her kid!?" yelled Desmond. "All of this is your fault and we are trying to fix your mistake!"

"Hey don't yell at my kid you hothead!" yelled Mal.

"HEY!" yelled Layla. "Don't you call my husband a hothead you purple haired dragon!"

"Hey don't call my wife names!" yelled Ben.

Soon enough everyone was yelling at each other.

Belfire was now on edge, and he was getting angry.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" he then yelled at the top of his lungs.

It was loud enough that everyone could hear him, and they all stopped yelling.

"If we stand here yelling, Finn is going to enact the End of Days!" he yelled.

"And who's fault is that!?" yelled Jay.

"Shut up!" yelled Belfire. "Just shut up and let me speak!"

Everyone was shocked to see Belfire's rage again.

"Yes this is all my fault!" yelled Belfire. "I fell for all of this!"

Then he sighed.

"But the truth is that I don't think Charlene wants this," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Horgarath.

"I had looked into Charlene's eyes numerous times and saw something was up," Belfire said. "And now I realize that she has been suffering the control and wrath of Finn."

"If she was suffering," said Shen. "Then why did she help Finn!?"

"Because Finn is manipulative, horrid, and evil!" yelled Belfire. "He had convinced Charlene of everything Chernabog wants for her!"

"She still helped him though!" yelled Claudine.

"She must have no choice," said Belfire. "I just can't see her wanting to do this! She is innocent!"

"Demons are not innocent," said Trevor. "I'm sorry kid but…"

"SHE IS NOT A DEMON!" Belfire yelled out again.

Everyone was silent.

"I look at her and see an innocent girl who has been suffering her entire life!" yelled Belfire.

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Locked up on an island in a mountain of darkness for too many years to count," sobbed Belfire. "Suffering under the control of a figure much more powerful than she is."

He looked up at everyone.

"Surely all of you can relate to that?" he asked.

Everyone thought about it, and they all thought back to horrible childhoods trapped on the living Hell, the Isle of the Lost.

Everyone cringed and sighed, clutching their chests and feeling their hearts, except for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos who didn't have their hearts.

"We get what you are saying," said Jaz. "Anyone would just feel terrible being in your position. Seeing others suffer."

"I know I was," sighed Ben. "That's why I brought over four Descendants."

"The truth is…" said Desmond. "Is that I do truly want to help Charlene."

Everyone gasped and stared at him.

"If anyone knows a demon when he sees one its someone like me who came from the Underworld," said Desmond. "And trust me, I'm thinking about Charlene, and I do not see a demon."

"She does not deserve this," said Princess Love. "No one should suffer like this."

"This is worse than being on the Isle of the Lost," sighed Evie.

"And that is why," Mal said turning around and staring at everyone. "We must rescue Charlene and stop Finn!"

Everyone agreed and cheered out.

Belfire was overjoyed.

* * *

"Wait guys!" Carlos yelled out. "We still have one huge predicament!"

"What is it?" asked OooBoo.

"We have no idea where the End of Days is taking place!" yelled out Carlos frantically.

Everyone stopped cheering and Belfire's smile faded.

"Oh poop deck!" groaned H.R. "You're right matey!"

"Well this is just fantastic!" sighed Yvonne.

"How the hell are we going to track down that bastard!?" yelled Ben. "We need a plan of action!"

No one said anything, not knowing what to do.

"Uh…I think I may know a way," said Desmond.

Everyone stared back at him.

"How!?" everyone yelled out frantically. "TELL US!"

"Okay! Okay!" yelled Desmond putting up his hands. "Settle down!"

Everyone backed up and Desmond cleared his throat.

"There may be only one way we can find out about Finn and even the End of Days," said Desmond. "And that is by talking to the person, or in this case creature, that started it all."

"Creature?" asked Mal. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone thought for a moment, and then Gianna Gothel gasped loudly.

"My god," she gasped. "Are you talking about…Chernabog?"

"No not Chernabog," said Desmond. "Someone worse."

"Who could be worse than Chernabog?" asked Hanna.

"Try his father," said Desmond.

Everyone then gasped out loudly.

"Do you mean…" stammered Evie.

"SATAN!?" everyone yelled.

Desmond sadly nodded his head.

"You are deliberately insane," said Layla. "Are you really saying we need to speak to Satan himself!?"

"It may be the only way," said Desmond.

"Well it is an impossible and most likely suicidal way!" yelled Jay. "First off, both Satan and Chernabog are dead!"

"And there is no way we are going to the Underworld again!" yelled Mal.

"We don't need to," said Desmond.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"My father may be able to perform a séance and be able to communicate with Satan himself," said Desmond.

Everyone was amazed.

"He can really do that?" asked the Gastons.

"Yes," said Desmond. "If he is willing too. If he actually decides to give a care."

"There is only one way to find out," sighed Evie.

"We know," said Trevor. "Time to go back to the Isle of the Lost."

Everyone nodded and began to walk out of the throne room.

Belfire watched as they all filed out, until he was left alone with Mal and Ben.

* * *

They all stared at each other.

Mal then began to walk towards Belfire.

"Mom listen to me," said Belfire. "I'm really sorry for everything! I'm…"

Before he could finish Mal gave him a great big hug.

Belfire felt her embrace, and then Ben joined in.

"We're the ones who are sorry that this had to happen," said Mal. "You are in love with Charlene. And we understand the predicament she is in."

"And I swear to you we will help you get back Charlene and bring her into the light," said Ben.

Belfire began to cry happily.

"One thing though," he said.

"What is it son?" asked Mal.

"If we do happen to find Finn," said Belfire. "Promise me that this time we won't let him live!"

Mal and Ben nodded.

"We swear that this time he will not escape," said Ben.

"I will not let my brother get away again," said Mal. "I swear to god, he is going to die!"

Belfire nodded happily and then the three of them went off to join the others as they all headed to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **The dreaded Isle of the Lost again! What can happen there? Will Hades help them. Stay tuned to….you know what never mind. You know what I am going to say.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Chat with the Devil

"So you have to understand dad," Desmond said to Hades. "We need your help! Otherwise the world is most likely doomed!"

The Descendants stood before Hades in the same office as before.

They all had gotten into the Isle of the Lost with ease.

They requested and audience with Hades and they got one.

Now everyone had explained to him what had happened and what Finn has done.

"Please Hades," Mal begged. "We need your help! We…"

"Out of question!" yelled Hades. "I am helping you!"

Everyone was shocked.

"You will!?" yelled Evie.

"Damn right I will!" yelled Hades. "Because I actually give a shit about this world, and I will not let my twisted, evil, adopted brother's little apprentice be better than me! Besides I want to give him to business for ripping out my heart!"

"So your okay with doing the séance?" asked Ben.

"I have no choice," Hades said uneasily.

"Why are you so concerned?" asked Layla.

"Been a while since I used magic and did this," said Hades. "I recall only doing it once."

"Can you do it again?" asked Carlos.

"I might," said Hades. "But I need a few things."

"Like what?" asked Jay.

"I need the barrier down so I can use magic," said Hades. "And then I am going to need combined power from everyone here and all you guys."

"There is no way we are getting rid of the barrier!" yelled Nancy.

"And why do you need more power?" asked Princess Love.

"Well you see since the Prince of Darkness ripped out my heart, I don't have all my power!" yelled Hades. "So I need shared power from others."

"Well we are not destroying or lowering the barrier!" yelled Mal.

"Look kid," said Hades. "No villain has any intention to do any evil currently with the world at stake. You have nothing to worry about."

Everyone stared at each other, and sighed.

"Fine," said Ben. "We'll lower the barrier."

Hades clapped out with glee.

"I'll gather everyone in the square!" he said. "You get rid of this barrier!"

* * *

The Descendants had gotten in touch with Fairy Godmother, who was now prepared to destroy the barrier.

Along with her stood Maleficent, Grimhilde, Jafar, and Cruella, and Beast and Belle, all ready to defend the kingdom in case any villain tried to pull a fast one.

"Are you all ready?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Nope," said Jafar.

"Let's just get this over with," said Cruella.

"This is for the world!" yelled Grimhilde. "Don't forget that!"

"And besides," said Maleficent. "It is the only way I can finally rip out my bastard son's guts!"

"Well that's a good enough reason I think," said Jafar.

"Just do it Fairy Godmother," said Beast.

Fairy Godmother nodded and faced the Isle of the Lost.

She raised her wand high, magical sparks flinging off of it, and then she blasted a beam of magic at the barrier.

It hit it and then white light spread across the surface.

* * *

Everyone on the Isle of the Lost saw the barrier glow.

Then immediately, the light made the barrier entirely break apart and vanish.

Just like last time it was destroyed, pieces of the barrier blew in the air like paper.

Once it was destroyed, everyone got ready.

They were all gathered in the center of the island.

All the Descendants and villains were gathered around the huge satanic symbol Hades made on the ground.

"If we are going to before a séance to contact someone like Satan," said Hades. "Then I am going to need a lot of power."

Everyone nodded.

"Every villain and Descendants gather around the circle and hold hands," said Hades.

Everyone was uneasy about that, but they decided that it was necessary.

They all gathered around the circle and one by one held hands.

Desmond held hands with his father, and Belfire held hands with Hades too.

He was going to need a lot of power, and what better power coming from the child with a heart that is half light and half dark.

Belfire held hands with Mal as well, who held hands with Ben, and so on and so on.

Once everyone was holding hands, Hades stared down at the circle.

"Okay everyone," he said. "Use any magic or any power you can find in your hearts of light or dark, and fill it into me and the circle."

Everyone did so. They closed their eyes and began to search inside them for power.

They could all feel it flowing in them, and then out.

The circle began to glow as Hades began to say phrases in a foreign language.

Belfire was making the thing work faster because of how much power he had in his two-sided heart, and that helped a lot.

"SATAN!" yelled Hades. "I SUMMON YOU FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE! PRESENT YOURSELF! SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE US! COME FORTH NOWWWWWW!"

The circle glowed bright than ever, and then it blasted red and black energy into the sky.

From Auradon and even in the distance, it was seen.

* * *

The dark energy then enveloped everyone on the Isle of the Lost, putting them inside another barrier like dome.

The town disappeared and turned into some sort of dark dimension.

It was really scary, and everyone could feel dark presences.

Then suddenly, from inside the glowing circle a figure came out and stood before everyone.

The sight of it made almost everyone either scream in fear or almost faint.

The figure was humongous and black with huge horns, goat hooves, and long claws.

"S…Satan?" Belfire suddenly said.

The creature turned towards him and stared at him with his red glowing eyes.

" _I am,"_ said the creature.

"So that is Satan himself!" cried out Mal in fear.

Satan turned in a circle and stared at everyone.

" _Thank you all for summoning me,"_ said Satan. _"I need all of your help!"_

Everyone was shocked.

"Y...Y…you need…our help?" stammered Ben.

" _My son, Chernabog, has abused the End of Days,"_ said Satan. _"He has put it in the hands of a foolish child who will destroy everything."_

"Finn?" asked Evie. "He looks like he knows what he is doing."

" _NOOOOO!"_ roared out Satan.

Everyone screamed out in fear.

" _This is not what I wanted him to do!"_ yelled Satan.

"You need to tell us what the End of Days is," said Desmond.

" _It is the ritual I planned to enact while I was alive,"_ said Satan. _"Chernabog however decided to call it the End of Days. It is a ritual that will open up the gates of a dark dimension. A dimension darker and worse than the Underworld and even Hell itself."_

"What!?" gasped everyone.

" _The gates open and the darkness inside that was sealed up thousands of years ago will be released into the world,"_ said Satan. _"And when it does, it will suck up the light and then take it's place being sealed up. All light will be extinguished from the world, and a new age of darkness will be born. There will never be another dawn, nor another light left in the world. Only darkness."_

"So that's the End of Days," said Horgarath.

"But how has Chernabog and Finn abused it?" asked Shen.

" _Chernabog has darkened Finn enough to think that he can use Excalibur to control the darkness from this dimension,"_ said Satan.

"Excalibur?" asked Jonathan Jr. "You mean the sword that heroes used?"

" _It controls light and darkness as well,"_ said Satan. _"And it is the only weapon that can open up the gate, and since it was destroyed, only by combining hearts of pure light and darkness can it be rebuilt."_

"So that's why Finn took our hearts," said Ursula.

" _However,"_ said Satan. _"This Finn thinks he can control the darkness from the dimension after it is released. Yes he wants it to engulf the world, but then he thinks he can control it."_

"Well, won't he be able to?" asked Sherry Khan.

" _NOOOOOO!"_ howled Satan. _"THAT DARKNESS IS WAY TOO POWERFUL AND ANCIENT! ATTEMPTING TO CONTROL IT ONCE IT HAS REPLACED LIGHT IN THE WORLD WILL INEVITABLY DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD!"_

"My god," gasped Mal. "Then it will really be the End of Days!"

" _Why Chernabog wants Finn to destroy the world is beyond me,"_ said Satan. _"But I refuse to let the world be destroyed along with Hell that I rule."_

Everyone groaned.

"So he really doesn't give a shit about us," Hades said in his mind. "Only his realm of the dead that he rules while he too is dead."

"Lord Satan!" yelled Belfire. "You must tell us how to stop this!"

" _Simple,"_ said Satan. _"Stop this Finn before he can enact it."_

"How?" asked Layla. "We have no fucking idea where he is."

" _He is at my tree,"_ said Satan. _"The Tree of Darkness in the Forest of Shadows."_

"I know exactly where that is!" yelled out Dr. Facilier. "That is where I made my deal with you!"

" _Yeah…"_ groaned Satan. _"I remember. And I also remember you failing to repay us and being dragged here, yet you were brought back to life."_

No one replied.

" _Stop Finn!"_ yelled Satan. _"Save the world! Save all of us up there and down here!"_

"We will!" yelled Ben.

" _Good,"_ said Satan. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to punishing my son for betraying me."_

He turned around as if he was looking behind him and was beginning to sink down into the circle, going back to Hell.

" _CHERNABOG!"_ Satan yelled out. _"WE'RE NOT DONE HERE!"_

He then completely vanished, and everyone found themselves back on the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

Everyone stared at each other for a while.

"Well that went better than I expected," said Carlos.

"We need to get to this tree," said Mal.

"And we're coming with you," said Hades.

"Like Hell you are," said Felicia.

"Look kids, we have done so much evil," said Hades. "But now we want to save the world."

"So let us join you all," said Captain Hook. "Let us do something good in our lives for once."

"Just like all of you did," said Scar.

"Please?" asked Ursula.

Everyone stared at each other and then back at the villains.

"Very well then," said Mal. "Your coming with us."

All the villains cheered out loudly.

All the Descendants stared at each other.

"Come on guys," said Mal. "Let's go stop Finn!"

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope you spent the day happily with your boyfriend/girlfriend if you have one. I sadly don't anymore. I was friend zoned by the Evil Queen. But I hope you're happy! Stay tuned to see what's next!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Battle

Everyone had spent the day gathering armies, calling heroes, and doing whatever they needed to do to prepare for their assault on Finn and his fortress.

They had no idea what tricks he would use or what kind of army they were dealing with that he could have stationed at Satan's Tree.

So they were preparing for anything he was using.

Belfire was the one preparing the most.

He was covering himself in armor and trying out each sword he could grab.

He wanted the right weapon to kill Finn.

He already worked out that he was going to kill him.

No matter what, he wanted to make him pay for Charlene.

* * *

A while later, everyone had gathered at the castle and was now ready for the attack.

Everyone stood in front of the castle.

Belfire stood with all the Descendants, villains, and parents who stood up front.

A huge army stood behind them.

They were all ready to march out to the Forest of Shadows and Satan's Tree.

Belfire stood up front with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Jay, Jaz, and every other important Descendant.

"Are we ready?" asked Mal.

"Let's go," said Belfire. "I want to see Finn die already."

"He will," said Ben. "But first we have to get to him."

"Then let's go!" yelled Desmond.

Everyone in the whole army and crowd cheered and began marching along.

They were headed for war.

They marched for hours, yet no one grew tired or exhausted.

Not even the spookiness of the forest slowed them down.

Belfire heard that this was the forest Snow White went into and encountered monsters.

But yet he was not scared.

The world was at stake and no one had time for that.

* * *

Finally after so much watching, they finally reached their destination.

They all stared down from on top of a hill.

They saw before them a humongous black tree in a huge open field.

A field that was filled with demonic creatures with orange markings on them, and some with wings.

The whole field was swarmed with them, and it looked like a pool of black tar.

"Are we ready for this?" asked Evie.

"We all know the plan," said Carlos. "The army will take care of these demons, while us Descendants head into the tree."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Maleficent who was now a dragon. "Let's go!"

All the villains yelled out the loudest, for they were ready for some real action.

They ran first and the Descendants followed after.

"CHARGE!" yelled Belfire.

Everyone yelled and charged down the hill.

The demons all saw them and roared out, ready to attack.

Soon they all clashed together and started battling.

Blood spilled and swords ripped through flesh.

Fireballs were thrown and people and demons screamed out in anger and pain.

Belfire fought ferociously through the crowd.

The Descendants were struggling to follow him.

Maleficent stood right above them, burning demons and smashing them too.

Hades came in and helped as well, roasting tons of them.

Fairies and heroes constantly killed demon and died, all to let the Descendants get through.

That's all that mattered right now.

Getting the Descendants through so they could get to Finn.

Yet no matter how many demons they killed, more kept charging out of the tree.

Soon enough though, they all managed to get through.

The villains and four parents managed to get through too.

"GO!" Beast yelled from the crowd. "STOP THAT BASTARD!"

Everyone nodded and ran inside.

* * *

They all ran through the halls of the tree.

It was amazing how big and vast it was.

They all struggled to squeeze through running, yet the hallways were so narrow.

Soon enough, they made it into a big room.

There were two lava pools, and demons were pouring out of them.

Some demons were running right past everyone, but others stayed behind, and ready to fight the gang.

And they were ready too.

"I'll kill every single one of you to get to Finn," growled Mal.

"CHARGE AGAIN!" yelled Belfire.

Everyone yelled out and charged.

The demons roared and attacked.

They constantly killed and killed as many demons that came out.

"DIE! DIE!" yelled Belfire. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! AND SO WILL FINN!"

A demon jumped right on him, and he constantly stabbed it until its guts were spilled on the ground.

It then disintegrated into the ground.

"I'll do everything to get to Finn!" he yelled.

"Well then let me help you!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Finn standing behind Belfire.

He then grabbed Belfire and disappeared into the ground.

"NOOO!" yelled Mal.

But it was too late. They were gone.

"Doesn't matter!" yelled Desmond. "WE CONTINUE FIGHTING!"

Mal shook her head and cried out, going back to killing demons.

They would continue fighting no matter what.

Not even with Finn taking Belfire.

* * *

 **Finn has taken Belfire! What could he have in store for him? What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. The Truth About Finn

Belfire groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry at first, but then it returned.

And we it did, he found himself staring at Finn and Charlene.

He also found himself tied up on an X-shaped cross.

He struggled to break free of his binds.

"It's no use prince," said Finn. "I've tied you up real tight. You aren't going anywhere."

Belfire glared right at Finn, and then had a look around.

He was in a big room and on the ground in the middle of it stood a satanic symbol with pedestals that had four hearts of light and four of darkness.

There was then one empty pedestal in the middle.

"Those hearts belong to my mother, the Descendants, and the villains," he said. "GIVE THEM BACK YOU MONSTER!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Finn. "Since when did you give a shit about villains?"

"Since they decided to help and become good!" yelled Belfire.

"Oh please," said Finn. "Villains make choices that they soon end up regretting."

"Like you?" asked Belfire.

"Oh no I wasn't given a choice," said Finn. "I was forced with this fate since the day I was born."

Belfire clutched his fists.

"Anyway," said Finn. "I believe I should tell you about this place."

Belfire looked up and then Finn moved aside, revealing gate behind him against the wall.

"That's…" he gasped.

"The gateway to the dark dimension," said Finn. "The very place where ancient darkness was sealed up."

He sounded like he was ravenous and hungry, licking his chops.

"And soon it will all be released!" he yelled. "And glorious darkness will engulf the world!"

He laughed out loudly and Charlene just stared.

"Charlene!" Belfire suddenly whispered.

Charlene looked up at him.

"Listen to me!" he whispered. "You don't have to do this! There is good in you! This is not your destiny!"

"Oh it sure is," said Finn walking up and rubbing Charlene's shoulders. "This is her destiny, and her father knows it too."

"Don't listen to this dickhead!" yelled Belfire. "Don't you dare listen to this piece of shit! This is not your destiny!"

"It's too late," said Finn. "It's too late for her. Her destiny is soon to be complete, and so will mine."

"Its not too late for you too Finn!" yelled Belfire. "Tell me is this really all worth your revenge on Mal and Maleficent?

Finn snorted.

"Is that what you think this is about?" he asked. "You think I care about that any more?"

"You have a choice Finn!" yelled Belfire. "You can…"

"Enough of this!" yelled Finn. "That bullshit is not going to work on me!"

"Why won't it?" asked Belfire.

Finn then grinned devilishly.

"Because Finn was never here," he said.

Belfire was shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"You want to know the truth about Finn?" Finn asked. "Well let me tell you."

He walked right up to Belfire stared into his eyes.

"The truth is…Finn died years ago," he said. "He died before he was even born."

Belfire was beyond shocked.

"What are you saying?" he asked. "Who are you then!? Who's body is that!?"

"Oh it belongs to Finn!" said Finn. "But this mind, this soul, and this voice does not."

He backed up and held out his hands.

"The person you are talking to…is the very darkness itself!"

"What?" asked Belfire.

"You see boy, years ago when Satan was trying to complete the End of Days, he found out something," said Finn. "He found out that a piece of the darkness itself that was sealed up in the gateway had managed to escape."

Belfire could only listen.

"When he found out he was being hunted, and he was extremely close to being found, he searched for that piece of darkness, and found it," said Finn.

He then sighed.

"Unfortunately, Satan was just found," he said. "But before he was taken to be executed, he gave that darkness to Chernabog. He told him to use it to gain ultimate power and complete the End of Days."

He then smiled again.

"But instead he used it for something else," he said.

He placed his hand on his chest.

"He put it inside this body before it was born," he said. "He gave it to Finn! He gave the darkness a vessel!"

"So you're saying…" gasped Belfire.

Finn smiled.

"I am not even Finn," he said. "I am…the Darkness itself! In a human body!"

He laughed out loudly.

"So then you are saying…" gasped Finn. "Everything that mom told me about you, or Finn, wanting revenge. All that vendetta he had…"

"Was never real," said Finn. "All an act. To make everyone suffer and feel sorry for Maleficent, and to make her feel horrible and guilty for what she did."

"You're a monster," said Belfire. "A COMPLETE MONSTER FINN!" Or I mean Darkness!"

"Oh please," said Finn. "Call me Finn. Darkness is too boring, and I've grown attached to Finn."

"You bastard…" growled Belfire. "You're not going to win! You know villains never win! That's why they ended up on the Isle of the Lost!"

"Enough bravado," said Finn coming up and grabbing Belfire's chin. "It's too late for that."

He laughed menacingly.

"I have already won," he said. "All that is left is for Charlene to complete Excalibur, open the gate, and fulfill her destiny."

Belfire stared at Charlene who just stared back at him.

"Don't do this!" he yelled. "You have no idea what he is going to do! What he really plans to do!"

"Oh really?" asked Finn. "And how would you know what my true plans are?"

"Because we all had a little chat with Satan himself," said Belfire.

"Oh…" said Finn. "So that's how you found this place."

"He told us Chernabog has corrupted you!" yelled Belfire. "He's made you think that you can control the darkness inside that gateway with Excalibur!"

"Well of course we can," said Finn.

"No!" yelled Belfire. "He told us it is too powerful! If you try to control it, you will destroy the entire world!"

Finn was silent for a few minutes.

Belfire thought he was thinking and taking in what he was saying.

But instead he smiled.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "The darkness will still be released into the universe and will take over everything in the galaxy even if there is no other planet or world with life on it. Darkness will consume everything."

Belfire growled and clutched his fists.

"You're insane!" he yelled. "You're a complete monster! You're a bastard! And you are utterly insane!"

Finn smiled and bowed.

"Why thank you," he said. "Your insults mean nothing to me."

Belfire glared at him.

"You see those words don't insult me at all," said Finn. "Because they are true. Yet I do not care, because I have accepted that they are who I am."

He looked right into Belfire's eyes.

"I have accepted who I am," he said.

"Oh really?" asked Belfire.

He stared at Charlene.

"And you won't let Charlene accept who she is on her own?" he asked.

"Oh she knows who she is," said Finn. "She just hasn't realized it yet."

"Is that true Charlene?" Belfire asked.

"Of course it is," said Finn answering for her. "She has already accepted so much about herself. Like she doesn't get insulted anymore when I call her a slut, a whore, or a demon bitch."

He stared at Charlene.

"Because that is who she is, and she has accepted it," he said.

He grabbed her chin while Belfire was glaring with fire in his eyes.

"Isn't that right my little demon bitch?" he asked.

"Yes master," said Charlene.

"No Charlene!" yelled Belfire. "You have a choice! You can make your own destiny! Don't become what Finn or your father became!"

"Enough of this," said Finn letting go of Charlene. "We have wasted too much time already. It is time to complete the End of Days."

He looked down at Charlene.

"Charlene," he said. "Get the last ingredient for the ritual."

"Yes master," said Charlene.

She then walked up to Belfire and looked up at him.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"You see there is one more ingredient to complete Excalibur," said Finn. "Just like the spell to revive Chernabog, a heart of pure light and pure darkness combined is required."

"What!?" yelled Belfire.

"That is why Satan could never complete the End of Days," said Finn. "But now we can, because we have someone with that heart."

He stared at Charlene.

"Now rip out his heart Charlene," he said. "Do it now!"

"Charlene," said Belfire. "Don't do this! You have a choice! Don't listen to Finn!"

"I'm sorry," said Charlene. "But this is my destiny apparently."

She thrust her arm into Belfire's chest, and he gagged loudly.

However she was leaning in far enough and looking right up at Belfire, which allowed him to try one more thing.

He bent down and kissed Charlene's lips for the amount of time he had.

After a few seconds he released his lips and Charlene pulled out his heart, which was glowing both white and black.

He looked down at Charlene, hoping that his true love's kiss did something.

But it looked like it didn't, for she just stared at Finn and walked to the circle.

"Charlene," sighed Belfire. "No matter what happens…I love you. I will always love you. I want you to remember that."

Charlene hesitated for a moment, hearing his words, but then went back to the circle.

Belfire sighed sadly and heavily.

Charlene placed Belfire's heart on the middle stone and stepped back.

"Now it is time," said Finn stepping up. "Come Charlene. It is time to complete the End of Days!"

They then both held out their hands, and began chanting the spell.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger guys! But on the bright side (hopefully) we learn the truth about Finn. Was anyone shocked about that? I thought it was a good idea and I'm glad I thought of it. I hope you did too.**

 **See you next update! What will happen next? Find out by reviewing dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. They're Dead

Belfire watched as Finn and Charlene held out their hands towards the satanic symbol.

"NOOO!" he constantly yelled out to Charlene.

He begged her to stop, and that this wasn't her destiny.

But she wouldn't listen.

Apparently Finn had completely brainwashed her entirely.

Finn and Charlene began whispering phrases in a foreign language. Belfire guessed it was some kind of demon language.

As they spoke, their hands began to glow.

While their hands glowed, so did the symbol,

The hearts on all the pedestals around the circle began to glow too.

"Oh god no!" he said to himself. "What's going to happen to the owners?"

Once black and white light engulfed the pedestals, the hearts immediately shattered.

Belfire gasped out.

They were destroyed, and now reduced to pieces of glass.

* * *

Back in the other room, demons were still hoarding the Descendants and villains.

Suddenly, in the midst of all the fighting, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Dr. Facilier screamed out in pain.

Everyone, including the demons, stopped fighting.

"Mal!" yelled out Ben.

"Evie what's wrong!?" yelled Grimhilde.

"Father!" yelled Desmond.

Hades realized what was going on.

"It's too late…" he sighed.

Suddenly, the eight of them felt something crack, and they all realized what it was.

They became completely silent, and then fell on the ground.

"MAL!" Maleficent and Ben yelled out.

They both ran over to her while the others ran to their beloved.

Ben lifted up Mal and shook her.

"Mal! Mal! Wake up Mal! What's wrong!?" he yelled.

"Mal!" cried Maleficent. "Baby! What's the matter!?"

The sound of Grimhilde and Cruella screaming was heard.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" they yelled.

"What!?" gasped Maleficent.

Grimhilde held Evie and cried.

"My Evie is dead!" she cried. "SHE'S DEAD!"

"So is Carlos!" cried Cruella.

"My darling Jay!" sobbed Jafar.

"Father please!" cried out H.R. as she held her dad. "Wake up! You can't die!"

"It's no use…" sobbed Desmond.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben.

"Finn must've crushed their hearts," said Desmond. "He killed them! They're dead!"

Total silence for a spilt second, before everyone screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Everyone was just constantly crying, even the villains.

They all gathered around a chosen villain or hero and cried out.

The demons surrounding them lost interest and began to run back outside.

Maleficent sobbed and sobbed as she held Mal in her arms.

"My baby girl…" she cried. "She's dead!"

She then clutched her fists, and her eyes became glowing red.

"FINNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! A FUCKING DEAD MANNNNNNNNN!"

"You're damn right he is," growled Ben.

He wiped his face, kissed Mal on her lips one last time, and then grabbed his sword.

"Stay here," he said.

"Where are you going?" sobbed Layla as she wrapped her tentacles around her mother.

"I'm going to kill that rotten son of a bitch Finn," he said. "I will make him pay."

"Show absolutely no mercy," growled Maleficent. "I want you…to tear him to pieces."

"I'll far worse than tear him to pieces," growled Ben. "When I'm done with him, nothing will be left."

He took one last look at Mal, and then ran off into the hallways.

"I will kill you Finn!" he yelled out. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

 **Sorry this had to be a short and emotional chapter. Things get good (a little) in the next one. But anyway…OMG! NO! Mal and the others are dead! Oh god, if you absolutely hate Finn right now then please stay tuned to hopefully see him get what for.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Destiny

Ben ran through the hallways of Satan's Tree with fire in his eyes, but constant pain drilling into his heart like a sword.

His own wife and seven others died right in front of him and everyone else, and it was all because of Finn.

He had one intention right now, and that was to kill him.

He would do it, not Belfire.

He wouldn't let his son become a murderer.

Besides, he had plans for Finn that didn't involve only killing him.

He was going to make him suffer in the worst ways possible.

But to do that, he had to find him first.

And right now, he was completely lost in the tree.

* * *

After a while of running through hallways, he stopped to catch his breath and let out some tears.

He was beginning to lose hope and feel like he was never going to find Finn.

But at that moment, he could hear the sounds of laughing and a boy crying out in despair.

He followed the voices until he found himself near a door.

He decided not to go head on in, so above him he found a lookout.

He climbed up and looked at what was going on.

Down below Finn was laughing in front of Belfire who was crying.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" he cried. "YOU KILLED MY MOM!"

"Well of course!" said Finn. "I told you I still had plans to take care of the thing Maleficent created to replace me!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN…" Belfire began to scream before Finn stopped him in midsentence.

"Enough," he said. "Once again I have wasted too much time. The End of Days is to be completed right now."

He smiled devilishly.

"And you have front row seats to watch it be completed by Charlene," he laughed out.

Belfire glared at him with fire burning in his eyes.

Finn turned around and faced Charlene.

"Now Charlene," he said. "Use the powers from the hearts and combine them with Belfire's. Complete Excalibur!"

Charlene nodded and faced the symbol.

Ben from above looked down and recognized Belfire's heart of light and darkness in the middle on the pedestal.

"Oh god," he said to himself. "I may be too late!"

He wished he had a bow and arrow to stick into both Charlene and Finn's skulls by surprise.

* * *

The sound of Charlene chanting interrupted his thoughts.

Charlene was holding out her hands and waving them around the shattered hearts.

She spoke a demonic language that no one but her and Finn could understand.

As she spoke, the pieces of glass, which were once hearts transformed into black and white light.

She then moved her hands and they all went straight inside Belfire's heart.

As they went inside, Belfire groaned out in pain.

"Oh no!" Ben cried out in his mind, almost screaming out loud. "He's going to die!"

But he didn't. The heart wasn't shattered after the lights went in.

Instead the heart began to glow and lift into the air.

It then suddenly began to morph and shape into a sword.

Once complete, the light disappeared and a sword with a gold handle and a wavy blade with demonic symbols on it was in its place.

Finn screamed out in glee.

"YES!" he cried out. "YES!"

"So that's…Excalibur?" asked Belfire.

The sword was then dropped into Charlene's hands.

"The sword of light and darkness," she said examining the blade.

"Correct my apprentice," said Finn hugging Charlene. "I knew you could do it."

Finn then turned to Belfire.

He was still alive.

"You're wondering why you are still alive," he said. "Well that's because your heart is now the sword, or apart of it."

Belfire didn't reply. He was too furious and bloodthirsty.

Bloodthirsty for spilling Finn's blood.

"And now with Excalibur," said Finn. "It is time."

He and Charlene stared at the gate.

So did Belfire and Ben, who Belfire didn't even know was there.

"Now Charlene," said Finn. "Complete your destiny. Do what you are meant to do. Only you can hold the power to open the gate."

He pointed at the door.

"Complete the End of Days and unleash the darkness!" he yelled.

Charlene did not reply, but just began to walk to the door.

"Charlene please!" yelled Belfire. "Don't do this! You have a choice! Do be the person you think you have to be! Don't be your father or Finn! Be the person you want to be!"

Charlene managed to look slightly at Belfire.

"Be the girl, that I can love forever," he sobbed.

Charlene just stared at him.

"Stop this," said Finn. "Stop this right now!"

Charlene then stared at Finn.

"This is your destiny! You are making it! You are doing the right thing!" he yelled. "Because this is who you are! And who you will always be!"

Charlene looked back at both of them, not knowing what to do.

"Charlene I love you with all my heart," said Belfire. "I love you even if you were evil. But doing this will make you worse than evil! Don't let this bastard control you! You make your own destiny!"

"No! Don't listen to him!" yelled Finn. "You belong to me! I have taught you everything! And I have raised you from a baby! I'm the reason you are alive! Do not throw me away like an orphan! Complete your true destiny!"

Charlene's mind was all scrambled.

"Charlene…" sighed Belfire. "Think of our kiss. Think of the love we shared. You have a choice to make that all last. I…I love you…and always will."

Charlene placed her hand on her chest, feeling it beat rapidly.

She didn't know what to do.

She felt like the Charlene that wanted to be good was fighting darkness in her heart.

She then looked at her reflection on Excalibur.

She had a good long look at herself, and she saw herself, for what she was.

* * *

Everything was silent at first, and Finn and Belfire just stared at her.

She then gripped the sword with two hands and lifted it over her head facing the gate.

Finn laughed and Belfire sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry…master!"

She then turned around and pointed Excalibur right at Finn.

She blasted a blast of red energy at him, which he barely absorbed.

That action shocked Ben more than it shocked Belfire.

He stared at Charlene, who was smiling.

He then began to cry happily.

Finn however stood up unharmed.

"You stupid little bitch," he said. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"I'm making my own destiny," she said. "I have fought the darkness in my heart, AND YOU NO LONGER CONTROL ME!"

She then pointed Excalibur at him.

"But I can control you, because of the darkness in you!" she yelled. "And I order you to kill yourself! Rid yourself of this kingdom forever!"

Finn stared at Charlene for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

Charlene's smile faded and now she was frightened.

"What the!?" she gasped. "Why aren't you…"

"You honestly think just because there is darkness in me that you can control me?" asked Finn.

He then appeared right in front of Charlene.

"Excalibur cannot control a person," he said. "And attempting to do that is your biggest mistake."

Charlene began to back away, and then suddenly Finn thrust his stone arm right through Charlene's stomach.

It went right through her and made a huge hole, while holding her in the air.

She gagged and spat out blood while dropping Excalibur, which Finn grabbed.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Belfire.

Finn threw Charlene off his arm and onto the ground.

She had a humongous hole in her stomach yet she was barely alive.

"You're punishment for betraying everything you have lived for is death," said Finn. "And now I shall complete the End of Days. I will open the gate!"

"But…you said…I could only…" gagged Charlene.

"Oh please," said Finn. "That was only to get you to open it and become like your father."

"Charlene gasped.

"So it…was true," she gagged.

She then looked straight at Belfire, but then became silent.

"NO! CHARLENE!" he yelled.

He didn't know if she was dead or just too weak, but all that mattered was that Finn was holding Excalibur towards the gate.

"I UNLOCK THE CHAINS THAT BIND THIS GATE TOGETHER!" he yelled. "BREAK THE SEAL AND REOPEN! BRING FORTH…THE END OF DAYS!"

Suddenly, black energy shot from Excalibur and onto the door.

The sounds of chains breaking and locks unlocking was heard, and then the door slightly opened.

"Yes! YESSSSSS!" yelled Finn. "The seal is broken! The darkness will be free! Now you shall all bear witness to the End of Days!"

* * *

Belfire was beyond fuming, as he watched the door open up.

It revealed a dark void and universe full of pitch black darkness.

He struggled to break free, knowing only he could stop Finn.

Suddenly, something flew right past his right wrist and managed to slice off his ropes.

He also managed to grab the thing that sliced it, which was a sword.

He looked up and saw Ben smiling at him.

"Kill him!" he whispered.

Belfire nodded and cut himself loose and then stood towards Finn.

"HEY FUCKHEAD!" he yelled.

Finn turned around and saw Belfire free.

"How did you…" he began to say before he looked up and saw Ben.

He glared at him, but then smiled at Finn.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "You are too late. Soon the darkness will be arriving from inside the void. I have won!"

"That remains to be seen!" yelled Belfire. "And right now the only thing that matters is me slicing off your head for everything you have done! The kingdom! My parents! Charlene! Everyone you have killed or made suffer! You are going to pay for it all!"

Finn smiled and gripped Excalibur.

"Come and take your vengeance," he said.

Belfire yelled out and charged, and Finn did the same.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger again! But anyway, Charlene turned, but apparently may be dead. Is she? Anyway will Belfire kill Finn? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. The True and Final Battle

Belfire yelled out and charged at Finn.

They both clashed swords and stared at each other.

Finn laughed and swung at Belfire but he blocked.

They both swung at each other and clashed constantly.

After a while they stay clashed and stared at each other.

"Feeling tired?" asked Finn.

"Not at a time like this!" yelled Belfire. "Not when the world is about to end!"

"Ah! Modest!" said Finn. "And much to be modest about!"

He then flicked Belfire on his forehead and sent him flying back.

He was sent flying into wall and fell painfully on the ground.

He sat up only to see Finn blast red energy from Excalibur at him.

He rolled to the side and barely dodged it.

He thought he was safe until the ground rose up from beneath him and smashed him into the ceiling.

Finn smiled, and then released Belfire.

He stood up weakly, still alive.

He roared out and swung again.

He swung right through Finn, but turned out to be a fake.

Finn then appeared behind him and Belfire swung, only to kill another decoy.

Belfire turned again and faced Finn's hand that blasted him back again.

He was into wall and landed again painfully.

He groaned and attempted to stand up.

"GET UP BELFIRE!" yelled Ben. "KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Belfire glared at Finn, and then at the open gateway.

Finn noticed this.

"You're too late boy," said Finn. "I have won. Why don't you get that? Why do you still fight?"

"Because I will never allow a monster like you to win!" yelled Belfire.

He got up and slashed at Finn again.

He blocked with Excalibur with one hand.

Belfire slashed and slashed and yelled out while Finn happily blocked his attacks.

He then shocked him with black lightning and kicked him straight into one of the pedestals.

He was bleeding from his head while Finn was laughing.

He started to get up but then Finn held him down.

"You're really becoming a pain now," he said. "I'm trying to relish in my victory, and your trying to stop me, while it is futile."

Belfire glared at Finn unable to move.

But then he looked, and saw something astounding.

Charlene was alive, and she was standing up.

He tried to hide it from Finn and then saw Charlene pick up a dagger lying around.

"I hate to do this to you kid," said Finn. "But now it is finally time to die."

He stood up and threw Excalibur over his head.

He was about to strike, when suddenly Charlene took the dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Finn yelled out in pain and dropped Excalibur.

Belfire was freed and without hesitation grabbed Excalibur.

Finn kneeled down on the ground and pulled out the dagger, which had black blood on it.

He looked at Charlene and was shocked.

She still had a hole in her stomach, which was now filling back up.

"HOW…ARE YOU…STILL ALIVE!?" he yelled.

"I thought you knew all about demons," said Charlene. "They cans still survive with a hole in their chest. They can't without a heart."

"Oh…right," sighed Finn.

Then he smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me!" he yelled.

He then took his stone arm and thrust it into Charlene's chest.

"NO!" yelled Belfire..

Charlene gagged and stared at Finn.

He was gripping her heart.

"Say goodnight slut," he said. "And tell my father I say hi when you get to the other side."

Charlene stared down at Belfire.

"I love you," she managed to say.

Suddenly, Finn crushed something inside Charlene, and she gagged.

He grabbed her with his other hand and took out his stone arm, revealing it to Charlene's crushed heart.

"NO! NO!" yelled Belfire.

Charlene sighed heavily and then closed her eyes and became silent.

Belfire watched Finn release her and let her lifeless body fall to the ground.

He laughed out loud as Belfire cried out.

Charlene…was dead.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Belfire cried out.

He stared at Charlene's body.

Finn smiled and turned towards him.

"No better punishment for a traitor than death," he said. "She deserved it anyway."

Belfire was beyond furious. Rage filled his body and veins.

He stood up and pointed Excalibur at Finn.

Finn turned and saw this, and he smiled.

"Oh no!" he mocked. "He's got Excalibur! He can kill me!"

He waved his hands around pretending to be frightened.

Belfire was getting really pissed.

"You're really starting to piss me off Finn!" he yelled. "Or I mean, Darkness!"

Finn stopped smiling.

"I told you that's not my name!" he yelled.

"And that's not your body!" yelled Belfire.

Ben had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about.

"So you have Excalibur," said Finn. "What do you plan to do now? You can't control me, nor can you stop this!"

Suddenly, the sounds of howling was heard from inside the gate.

Belfire and Finn both looked inside and saw thousands of shadow like creatures charging towards the door.

"Ah!" yelled Finn. "You see? The darkness comes now! Charging like a heard of wildebeest! They will engulf this land and steal the light, swallowing it up and sealing it in the dark dimension!"

Belfire watched as Finn talked like an insane cultist.

"Once all the light is sealed away, there will be only darkness, only fear, only pain, only evil," said Finn. "And I will control it, and rule this world as a god!"

"No you won't!" yelled Belfire. "You're end is here!"

"Oh really?" asked Finn. "Tell me then, what do you plan to do with that sword that is useless to you?"

Belfire then smirked.

"Well it's like you said," he said. "This sword can control darkness, and it can control light!"

He then raised Excalibur up towards the ceiling.

"So with Excalibur!" he yelled. "I summon the power of light! Come to me! Defeat this darkness!"

He waited several minutes, but nothing happened.

Finn was laughing his head off.

"What's going on?" asked Belfire. "Why isn't this working?"

"You thought you could actually summon light?" laughed Finn. "You don't have the power to control Excalibur to do that! You can only blast light from it, which won't do anything at all!"

"No!" growled Belfire. "I won't give up!"

"Face it," said Finn. "You have lost. Give up now and I may let you die quickly and painlessly. That is the best offer you will get."

"NO!" yelled Belfire. "You underestimate who I am!"

"Oh really?" asked Finn. "And what is that?"

"I am…the son of Mal and Ben," said Belfire. "I am the child of both dark and light! I am a hero-born warrior! And you…have no idea…WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF!"

While Belfire was yelling, Finn noticed Excalibur's blade glowing on and off constantly.

"What?" he said to himself.

"LIGHT!" yelled Belfire. "I SUMMON LIGHT FROM THE VERY HEAVENS! I ASK FOR YOUR ASSITANCE! HEAR MY VOICE!"

Excalibur's blade began to glow, and then a wave of light sprung from it.

* * *

From outside while everyone was still battling, light began to shine from the sky.

Everyone stopped and looked up.

"What is that!?" yelled Beast.

"Light during the nighttime?" asked Phillip.

"No…" said Fairy Godmother. "It's something more!"

Suddenly, a beam of light right from the heavens blasted down.

It went straight onto the shield Phillip was holding and bounced right off straight into the tree's entrance.

The light traveled through the tunnels, bouncing off of anything metal and reflective.

It soon came right into the room where the Descendants and villains were mourning.

It took them by surprise, bouncing off a shield and heading down the hall again.

"What was that?" asked Layla.

"Let's go find out," said Maleficent.

Everyone helped pick up a body and followed the light.

Soon enough the light came right to the entrance that lead into the chamber where Belfire and Finn were.

Belfire was so happy, until the doors were slammed shut, preventing the light from coming in.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

He turned around and saw Finn holding the door shut.

"I don't know how you pulled it off," he said. "But that is as far as that light will go."

"Open the doors!" yelled Belfire. "You have lost!"

"Did you really think I would let it be that easy?" asked Finn. "Did you really think a worthless waste of space on this planet like you could stop me? Me!? The very darkness itself!"

"I have had enough of you," said Belfire.

He spun around and pointed Excalibur at the door.

"Come to me light!" he yelled. "Break open and follow me!"

"You don't get it," said Finn. "Those doors are under an anti-magic eternal sealing spell. Nothing you do can open it."

Belfire ignored him and kept trying to draw the light to him.

Ben noticed all of this and knew what to do.

He disappeared through his secret entrance to go open the door.

Yet Finn noticed this.

He waved his hand and summoned a shadow creature.

"Stop him," he whispered.

The shadow nodded and disappeared into the floor and through the crack in the door.

Ben ran up to the door ready to push it open, but then the shadow appeared in front of him.

It roared out and slashed at him.

"Out…OF MY WAY!" yelled Ben.

He ran and tackled the shadow, but he only went right through him.

The shadow then grabbed Ben by his shirt collar and was prepared to slash him to pieces of paper.

But the suddenly, a blast of green magic was shot at it and killed it.

Ben looked over at everyone standing at the end of the hallway.

"Help me open the door so the light can get in!" he yelled.

Everyone nodded and ran up.

The ones holding bodies stayed back while the others pushed at the door.

Belfire and Finn noticed the pushing.

And Finn's spell was beginning to break.

"Not so eternal now?" asked Belfire.

"No! No you cannot win!" yelled Finn. "Why do you insist on standing in my way!? I have already won!"

"No you haven't," said Belfire. "And you never will! You villains…WILL NEVER WIN!"

He thrust back Excalibur and pointed it at the door.

"COME…TO…ME…LIGHT!" he yelled.

With the final thrust and a final push from the gang, the doors blasted open.

Light poured into the room, went through and past Belfire, engulfed Finn who screamed out in agony and pain, and straight into the dark dimension.

From inside the gateway, the dark creatures were about to reach the opening when the light poured in and engulfed everything.

The sounds of demons crying were heard and everyone watched as the army was killed off by the light.

"N…N…NOOOOO!" yelled Finn. "MY ARMY! IT'S DYING!"

"Oh don't worry," said Belfire. "It won't die. NOT WITHOUT YOU DYING WITH IT!"

Finn turned around just to see Belfire thrust Excalibur towards him.

With that thrust, he felt the light blowing at him like a strong gust of wind.

He could feel himself being pulled back.

"NO! YOU…CANNOT!" yelled Finn.

He tried to fight the force, trying to step forward, but it was no use.

He stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"CHERNABOG! FATHER!" he yelled. "PROTECT MEEEEEEE!"

As he yelled he was blown back, straight towards the door.

Belfire smiled, until Finn grabbed both sides of the door and held himself back.

He poured enough strength into his arms to prevent being dragged and pushed into oblivion forever.

But Belfire wouldn't let him.

He took Excalibur and began to talk towards him.

Finn glared at Belfire, but then smirked.

"So what now?" he asked. "You gonna kill me?"

"That's the plan," growled Belfire. "To end you!"

"Tell me boy!" yelled Finn. "What about Finn? What if he is still in here?"

Belfire stopped.

"Oh god," he said to himself. "What if he is?"

"HA!" laughed Finn. "You think you've won!? You think you've beaten me!?"

Finn was laughing his head off even as he was being dragged into darkness.

"Tell me!" he yelled. "What is light, without dark? What are you, without me!?"

He pointed at himself when he said me and almost was blown back, but his stone arm was latched on and even in the stone on the door.

Belfire just stared at him uneasily.

Ben was the only one in the room hiding behind a pillar holding up the ceiling while everyone else was at the door, unable to see because of the light.

Finn laughed at Belfire.

"You fool," he said. "I am a part of you all. I am the darkness, and I live in all of you! That's why you will never defeat me!"

Ben moved so he could see better, and all he could see was Belfire not killing Finn.

"You and I, we are one!" yelled Finn. "And it's not because we are family! It's because we are both carriers of hearts of darkness!"

"You are not family!" yelled Belfire.

"We will always be one," said Finn. "ETERNALLY!"

"What the fuck are you doing Belfire!?" yelled Ben. "KILL HIM!"

"I can't!" yelled Belfire. "Finn might still be in that body!"

"Finn is that body!" yelled Ben. "Kill him once and for all!"

"I can't explain it now father!" yelled Belfire. "But that person is not Finn!"

"I don't care who he is!" yelled Ben. "Just kill him! Rid him of this kingdom once and for all! The world is a better place without him!"

Belfire attempted to raise Excalibur to strike Finn, but he just couldn't.

"That's right," said Finn. "You can't do it, because you know what I said is the truth."

"No…" stammered Belfire. "That's not…"

"Don't deny!" yelled Finn. "You and I will be together forever. We will always be…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MONSTER!" yelled a voice from inside Finn suddenly.

Finn's eyes popped open.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Suddenly, from inside Finn's body a glowing figure rose out of the back.

It looked exactly like Finn only it was gold and white glowing.

"YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH TERRIBLE THINGS WITH MY VOICE DARKNESS!" yelled the figure.

"Oh my god," gasped Belfire. "Finn!?"

"Yeah it's me!" yelled Finn.

"How could you break free of the spell that has trapped you!?" yelled Darkness.

"The light you bastard!" yelled Finn. "It has freed me!"

"No! NO!" yelled Darkness. "This…is…MY BODY!"

"No it's not!" yelled Finn. "It belongs to no one anymore!"

"Finn!" yelled Belfire.

"Belfire listen to me!" yelled Finn. "Do exactly what I tell you!"

Belfire nodded.

"KILL ME!" yelled Finn.

"What!?" yelled Belfire.

"Please!" yelled Finn. "Kill me! You kill me and Darkness will die with me!"

"No you can't!" yelled Darkness.

"He's right I'm afraid!" cried Belfire. "I can't! There could still be a way to save you!"

"No Belfire," sighed Finn. "I have lived a life being locked up in my own mind. And this bastard has done too much evil with my body. He needs to die, and I want to as well."

"No please!" cried Belfire. "This could be your only chance."

"Belfire…" sighed Finn. "Do this for me, and for my sister and everyone. The world will be better off without Finn and Darkness. Do it now! Save the world!"

Belfire hesitated for several minutes, but then nodded.

He began to raise Excalibur.

"No…NO!" growled Darkness. "YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Darkness summoned enough strength to attempt to lunge at Belfire, but then suddenly, he was pulled back, by Finn.

Finn pulled on his shoulders and back to the door.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Darkness.

"I'm afraid not," said Finn. "This is the end Darkness. Goodbye!"

Darkness was freaking out as he turned back to Belfire who had Excalibur raised high.

"NOOO! DON'T! PLEASE!" he yelled.

"GO TO HELL DARKNESS!" yelled Belfire. "AND TAKE YOUR DAMN SWORD WITH YOU!"

He threw back Excalibur and threw it right at Darkness.

It impaled him right through his chest, and it was so powerful with the grip he had on the door that his stone arm broke in two and his other arm came right off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darkness yelled out loudly as he was pulled into the abyss.

Belfire fell to the ground and watched as Finn's body with Darkness in it yelled out as he floated away into the dark dimension.

* * *

At some point, all Belfire saw was a blinking light in the far distance, and it was gone.

He knew what that meant.

It was over.

The doors closed by itself and all became silent.

Belfire couldn't believe it.

It was finally over.

Finn or Darkness, was finally dead.

He was gone forever.

The battle was over, and the End of Days, was thwarted.

* * *

 **IT'S OVER! FINN IS DEAD! FINALLY ITS OVER! But what about the dead people? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway I need a big favor from you all. If you are a fan of the book series, the Kingdom Keepers, then I need you to do something. I have a friend who has been writing a Kingdom Keepers story, and I am the only one reading it. I would like you all to go and check it out. The user is BigEZ98 and his story is called Fairlie Keepers. Please do this for me and for him.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumplestiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Revival and Freedom

Everyone was silent for a while, except for Belfire.

He was yelling out and crying in happiness and anger combined.

"TAKE THAT DARKNESS!" he would yell. "That…is for my mother and for what you did to her, and as well as my friends, the Descendants, the villains, and everyone else you made suffer! TAKE…THAT!"

After a while of rambling, Belfire fell to the ground and sat on his knees.

He just cried out loudly.

"Belfire?" Ben asked as he walked up to him.

"Where is she?" asked Belfire. "Show me her."

Ben sighed knowing whom he meant.

He whistled everyone inside the chamber and they all filed in.

Belfire turned around just as Maleficent placed Mal's body on the ground.

Belfire gasped out and cried at the sight of his dead mother.

He buried his face on her stomach and cried.

Ben couldn't help but cry too, and neither could Maleficent.

Belfire saw the other dead bodies of Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, and Captain Hook.

"I…I can't believe…it," he sobbed. "They're really…dead. They're gone!"

"I'm sorry son," sobbed Ben. "There was nothing we could do."

"Not only are they gone, but so is my own heart," said Belfire.

"What?" asked Maleficent. "Your heart is gone!?"

"Finn took it as the final ingredient to complete Excalibur," said Belfire. "And it was still Excalibur when I threw it into the abyss with Finn."

"Well if it's gone," said Ben. "Then how are you still alive?"

"Well maybe…" Belfire began to say.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard.

It startled everyone.

They all looked and saw it was coming from the gate to the dark dimension.

Something kept banging on it loudly and attempting to push it open.

"What is that?" asked Desmond.

"Maybe the darkness trying to escape," said Horgarath.

"Everyone stand your ground," said Princess Love.

Belfire full of rage stood up.

"You trying to escape Darkness?" he asked. "STAY AWAY! YOU'RE DEAD! GO…"

Before he could yell, the door burst open a little.

It wasn't darkness that came out, but pure white and gold light.

Just as the light came out, the door immediately shut.

Everyone looked up at the light that was in the form of an oval shaped ball of glowing light.

For a few seconds, nothing happened.

But then suddenly, from out of the formation came 9 different objects all being held by light tentacles things.

Four of them were glowing white, four others were black, and the last was black and white.

They suddenly all transformed into hearts.

The hearts of the fallen heroes and Belfire.

"Oh…my…god," gasped Belfire.

The hearts of light and darkness immediately floated over to the dead bodies and then slowly sunk inside them.

Light poured out of their chests, and then suddenly everyone gasped awake.

They all sat up and breathed heavily, while everyone else was about to unleash a huge wave of tears and screaming.

"MOM!" Belfire immediately screamed and hugged Mal.

"Oh Belfire!" cried Mal as she hugged her son.

"MAL!" cried Maleficent and Ben and they tackled her as well.

Evie and Carlos were hugging each other while Grimhilde and Cruella hugged them too.

Everyone was hugging their beloved that was once dead.

* * *

While everyone was hugging, the light figure handed Belfire the white and black object that transformed into his own heart.

"My heart," he said grabbing it.

"It transformed back after Darkness died in the abyss," said the glowing figure.

Everyone gasped, knowing the voice.

But Belfire gasped happily.

"Can it be!?" he gasped.

The figure began to morph and change, until it was completely in human shape.

It was Finn, with glowing gold skin and hair and white robes.

"Finn!" cried out Belfire.

"I can't believe it," said Finn happily. "You have actually released me from the curse that has imprisoned me for my entire life, before I was even born."

"What?" asked Mal.

"What are you…" asked Maleficent.

"You see sis and mom," said Finn. "Before I was born, Chernabog possessed me with the vessel of the darkness, and that creature you have been encountering was the result."

"So then…that thing was never you?" asked Maleficent.

Finn shook his head.

"It was the Darkness itself," he said. "It had possessed my body and imprisoned me in my own mind before I was even born."

"So then you never wanted revenge?" asked Mal.

"That was all lies made by the Darkness?" asked Ben.

"All to make you guys suffer," sighed Finn. "And trust me, after what he did I wanted him to die."

He floated down to Mal and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you with my body," he said.

"Don't be," said Mal who was beginning to cry.

"My son…" sobbed Maleficent. "If only I knew you were possessed! I wouldn't have thrown you into the sea! I would've been able to free you!"

"You did what you thought was right," said Finn. "And trust me, while we were in the sea, I wish I would've died. Then Darkness would never have done any of this."

Finn sighed.

"But Chernabog rescued us," he said. "Chernabog has been the cause for everything. And now just like Darkness, he is where he should be."

"Oh Finn…" cried Mal.

"If only you could've grown up good," sighed Evie.

"I would've loved to be your friend," said Desmond.

"We all would've," said Jay.

"I know you would've," said Finn.

He stared down at Mal.

"Trust me," he said. "If I wasn't possessed, then I would've been the brother you always wanted."

Mal wiped her face and shook her head.

"You always were the perfect brother," she said. "You just weren't there. But now you are."

"Yes I am," said Finn. "And now it is time for me to go."

Everyone stopped smiling.

"GO!?" yelled Carlos.

"Where are you going?" asked Layla.

"What do you think?" asked Finn. "I have no body. I'm a spirit now. I've been dead since the day I was created. It's time for me to move on and go to heaven."

"No! Finn! Please!" cried out Maleficent. "There can be a way! I can get you another body and…"

"No mom," said Finn. "I appreciate it, but I want to move on."

"Why?" sobbed Mal. "You've been freed and now you want to leave? Why?"

"Sis," said Finn smiling. "That bastard has done enough damage with my body and even my name and face. I want to rid the world of all of it. I've been trapped for so long, and only able to see the damage Darkness did with my body. He plagued my flesh. He gave it a stone arm, did evil with it, killed so many, made it immortal, and even…"

He stared at Mal.

"And even used it to rape you," he sighed.

"Finn…" sobbed Mal.

"My name is a curse to this land," said Finn. "But yet I am not upset or sad. I am happy to be able to move on."

Mal was crying her eyes out. Everyone was including the villains.

"Please," said Finn. "Do not be sad everyone."

He bent down and pressed his hand on Mal's chest.

"Remember I will always be with you," he said. "In here. You and I, as well as Belfire, Maleficent, and Ben, we are all one, and will always be one."

Mal looked down and stared at Finn, and smiled.

She reached out and hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you!" she cried.

Finn smiled and hugged her back.

"And I'm sorry that bastard ravaged you," he said.

Mal shook her head and smiled.

Finn smiled and then stood up.

He could suddenly feel pieces of his body breaking off and floating up.

"My time has come," he said. "Finally time to move on."

He stared at everyone and then Belfire.

"Thank you again Belfire," he said. "You truly are a hero, and I will always remember you."

"Finn!" yelled out Trevor.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please," he said. "Say hello to Mimi for all of us. Tell her…that we won."

Finn smiled and nodded.

"I will," he said. "Goodbye…everyone."

His whole body suddenly broke into small balls of light and everyone watched it float up.

There was a huge hole in the ceiling leading out the tip of the tree.

Everyone watched as the light traveled far up into the heavens.

"He's free now," Mal said. "He's finally free."

Once the light disappeared, everyone knew it was over.

Finn was dead, and he was in a better place.

And they were all happy for him that he could finally be free.

* * *

 **Awwww. Tearful moments. And everyone is alive! But wait! Aren't we forgetting one dead person? Figure out who it is in the next chapter!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Resurrection

Everyone was talking amongst each other after Finn moved on.

Mal was still a little heartbroken after finding out the truth about Finn.

She wished she could save him so she could have the greatest brother ever.

But Finn was gone, and he wanted to move on.

So in a way, she also felt happy for him.

"He's where he belongs now," she said. "He's happily in heaven now."

"With Mimi!" said Jay.

"And maybe his father," said Maleficent.

Mal smiled and nodded.

No one had to worry about anything, not even everyone outside.

All the demons died with Darkness died.

No war or battle meant no need to get out right away.

However no one wanted to spend too long in Satan's tree.

Mal stood up and stared at everyone.

"Come on guys," she said. "Let's all go home."

Everyone cheered out.

* * *

"Come on Belfire," Mal said. "Let's go."

Belfire didn't reply.

"Belfire?" she asked.

She turned around and saw Belfire kneeling on the ground holding something in his arms.

Everyone knew who it was.

They all walked up and saw Belfire crying and holding Charlene's body.

Everyone's moods suddenly dropped.

They watched as Belfire hugged Charlene's lifeless body.

He could not stop crying.

"Belfire…" Mal said bending down to touch him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" yelled Belfire with tears in his eyes.

Mal immediately jumped back.

"I'm…s…sorry," she gasped.

Belfire shook his head and hugged Charlene.

"She died with the memory of all of you calling her a monster," he said. "You never forgave her, even though she was forced."

"We…" Desmond began to say.

"There is nothing you can say right now," said Belfire. "All that matters is that she is dead. The only girl I'll ever love is dead."

"At least you killed her murderer," said Nancy.

Belfire turned his head and glared at her.

She stopped smiling.

"Now's not a good time," said Raoul.

Lots of the Descendants were crying.

"Damn you Finn," said Layla. "Or I meant Darkness."

"You took her away," growled Skylar.

"I'm glad your dead," growled Madison.

"She was innocent," sobbed Princess Love.

No could say anything to make Belfire happy.

The girl he loved was dead in his arms.

* * *

Ben noticed nothing by Belfire on the ground.

He walked over and picked it up.

It was Belfire's heart of light and dark.

"Belfire why haven't you put this back in you?" he asked.

"Saw Charlene…" sobbed Belfire. "Too fast…to put…back….OH GOD CHARLENE!"

He sobbed and sobbed more.

"Here," Ben said trying to give Belfire his heart.

Belfire stared at it and slowly took it.

He stared at it, looking at the different sides.

Then suddenly, he got a crazy idea as he stared at Charlene.

He slowly let go of Charlene and let her lie in his lap, and then he took his heart and held both sides with his hands.

"Belfire what are you…" Evie began to say.

"Quiet!" yelled Belfire. "I need concentration!"

Everyone stared at each other and shut up.

Belfire breathed in and out.

"If this doesn't go right," he said to himself. "Then at least I will be with Charlene in the next life."

He then began to twist the heart slowly, until finally he broke the heart in two perfect pieces.

He gasped out, feeling slight pain, but he wasn't dead.

But everyone was freaking out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled Horgarath.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" yelled Carlos.

"Charlene needs a heart to live," said Belfire taking the dark half. "So we will share a heart."

He was prepared to heart into Charlene's chest.

"Wait Belfire!" yelled Hades. "If you five her the dark half, she might become evil!"

"That's okay," said Belfire. "I will heal her then."

He then yelled out and pressed the heart into Charlene's chest.

It absorbed into her and became a part of her.

* * *

After a few seconds Charlene's entire chest began to glow brightly.

After the light faded, Charlene burst back to life breathing heavily.

"OH GOD!" she yelled out.

It surprised everyone.

Belfire said nothing as he burst into happy tears and hugged Charlene tightly.

Charlene saw what was going on, and immediately hugged him back.

"My god…" sobbed Mal happily.

"It's so…beautiful," sobbed Jay.

Jaz hugged her husband's arm and rubbed it like a wolf.

Belfire hugged Charlene for a while before letting go of Charlene who did the same.

"But…how?" asked Charlene.

"I gave you half of my heart to bring you back to life," said Belfire. "We share a heart! We can be together!"

"Your heart?" asked Charlene. "What half?"

Belfire sighed.

"The dark half," he said. "But it's okay because I can…"

Before he could finish Charlene crashed her lips onto his.

"I know," she whispered.

Everyone watched as they both kissed.

Suddenly, Charlene yelled out in pain and gripped her chest.

"AHHH…what…is…" she gasped.

"It's okay," Mal said coming up. "It's your black heart turning light. I felt it too."

"So…then that means," said Charlene.

"Your heart is light now," said Belfire. "You're no longer plagued with the curse Darkness put on you."

"Finn!" yelled Charlene. "Where is he!? I want to crush that motherf…"

"Too late," said Belfire. "He's dead already."

He pointed at the gate.

"I sent him packing," he said.

Charlene stared at the gate, and then at Belfire and smiled.

"Thank you so much," she cried. "You've finally freed me!"

They both kissed again and again.

* * *

Everyone was just staring for a while as the two lovers kissed.

"Hey…bud?" asked Desmond.

"Hmmm?" asked Belfire turning his head.

"Not to be rude, but I don't want to spend another minute in Satan's Tree," said Desmond. "Can we go home now?"

Belfire stared at Charlene who smiled at him.

"Of course," he said.

He then picked up Charlene bridal style and carried her while still kissing her.

Everyone just stared as they walked out first.

"I can't believe he brought her back to life," said OooBoo.

"I didn't even know it was possible," said Percy.

"What matters is that she is alive," said Maleficent. "And this war against the darkness is finally over."

"You're goddamn right," said Ben. "And it was all thanks to everyone, even the villains."

He stared at them all.

"You have all redeemed yourselves and helped save the world," he said. "And you may have won your ticket off the Isle of the Lost."

All the villains burst out with glee.

"REALLY!?" yelled Ursula.

"FINALLY!" yelled Mother Gothel.

"A DREAM COME TRUE!" yelled the Horned King.

"YES!" yelled Dr. Facilier.

"It may be finally happening," Hades said happily.

Everyone smiled.

"Come on everyone," said Mal. "Let's all go home."

Everyone nodded and marched out.

They soon all regrouped with the army and began walking back to Auradon.

Belfire led everyone in the front, still holding and kissing Charlene.

It was all finally over.

The war was over, Darkness was dead, and the End of Days was thwarted.

Peace had finally returned to Auradon.

* * *

 **Don't get any ideas. The story is not over yet. But it is very close. Stay tuned y'all.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Happily Ever After

The people cheered as the heroes returned to Auradon.

Fireworks burst into the sky and people were laughing and screaming.

The Descendants were happy to announce that the war against the Darkness was finally over.

Peace had officially returned to Auradon.

However there was one matter to attend to.

Despite helping everyone, the fate of the villains was not in the hands of Mal or Ben.

It was in the hands of the heroes and Fairy Godmother, because they were the ones who banished them there for good reasons.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the throne room to hear the sentencing.

The villains stood up front in front of Fairy Godmother, Belle and Beast who were borrowing Mal and Ben's chairs, and all the other heroes including Maleficent, Grimhilde, Jafar, and Cruella.

Every Descendant including Belfire and Charlene, who they needed to discuss after, stood back and watched.

As always, Hades was up front leading the villains.

"Hades and all villains!" yelled Fairy Godmother. "As you know, you have all been charged with terrible and evil crimes you have committed for tons of years."

Everyone sighed.

"You have plotted, you have killed, you have cursed and brought misery and suffering upon tons of people," said Beast.

He then looked at the four parents.

"Just like they used to," he said.

The villains nodded.

"And today," said Belle. "You have all assisted us in saving the kingdom and defeating darkness."

Some managed to smile.

"But just because of that," said Beast. "Do you think we will forgive you all for what you have done for years?"

There was no reply.

"The answer…is no," said Fairy Godmother. "We do not forgive you."

Everyone sighed.

"But that does not mean you have not shown us you cannot change," said Fairy Godmother with a smile."

Everyone looked up.

"We do not forgive you, but we have seen that you can change," she said.

"And for that," said Beast. "Today we all grant you your freedom from the Isle of the Lost."

Everyone was opening their mouths ready to scream.

"You…ARE ALL FREE!" cheered out Belle.

Every villain, now ex-villain, cheered out with delight.

The Descendants did so as well.

"You will all watch as we destroy the Isle of the Lost," said Fairy Godmother. "For there is no need for it any more."

Everyone cheered out some more.

* * *

Everyone smiled, but then the three eyed Charlene.

"Daughter of Chernabog!" yelled Fairy Godmother. "Your turn!"

Everyone stopped cheering and stared at Charlene.

She looked sadly at everyone.

"Stay where you are child," said Fairy Godmother. "Do not come up."

She nodded sadly.

"Now as for you!" yelled Beast.

Charlene closed her eyes and waited for it.

"You are out the question!" Beast said suddenly happily. "You're welcome in the kingdom! You have committed no crimes! You are a hero, and a Descendant!"

Everyone gasped loudly, as Charlene was about to burst.

"Welcome to Auradon!" yelled Belle.

Charlene burst out with glee and everyone especially Belfire cheered.

Charlene then turned to Belfire.

"If I am free," she said. "Then Belfire I have to ask you…"

She grabbed one of her rings that was on one of her fingers.

"I know you should be doing this but…" she started. "Prince Belfire."

She then got down on one knee and showed the ring.

"Will you marry me?" she asked.

Everyone gasped out loud and Belfire just stared.

He stared at her for a while, and then took the ring.

Charlene was getting excited.

"No," said Belfire. "I will not marry you."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled out.

Charlene just stood flabbergasted.

She stood up, and was just about to burst into tears.

"But Charlene!" Belfire said suddenly getting down on his knee and showing her the ring. "Will **you** marry **me**?"

Charlene gasped and burst into tears of joy instead.

Everyone laughed out loud.

"Oh you!" complained Charlene as she took the ring. "YES! I will marry you!"

Charlene and Belfire grasped each other and kissed for a long time.

Mal and Ben smiled happily.

Their son finally found a bride.

Their greatest that was possessing Mal's brother was finally dead, and Finn was finally free.

The kingdom was rid of darkness for good.

It all looked like happily ever after to everyone.

* * *

 **Not just yet. One more chapter, and then I am finished with this three-part series. So stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Years Later (Ending)

Everyone in Auradon remembered that day.

They all had gathered at the coast as Fairy Godmother and the other fairies raised their wands, and sent out spells across the sea.

It looked like a stream of fireworks.

They watched as the spells hit the Isle of the Lost, and destroyed it.

The ex-villains cheered out with glee and so did their children.

The prison was no longer needed, for there was no more evil left in the kingdom.

Everyone also remembered that on that same day, on that night, Prince Belfire and Charlene were both married.

Everyone cheered out as they shared their special kiss.

They remembered dancing the night away and reminiscing about the past and the upcoming future.

Especially the future for Belfire and Charlene, for they announced that they were going to try and have a baby.

But they were going to wait a few years from that day.

That however is all in the past.

That was years ago, and I mean a lot of years ago.

And now today was that day.

* * *

It had been years since Belfire and Charlene were married.

They were now actually the king and queen of Auradon, for they had now ascended to the throne.

Everyone was now way older, especially the Descendants who were now full grown adults.

Lots of the heroes or parents sadly had passed on, including some of the ex-villains.

Belle and Beast had sadly passed on, and even Maleficent who happily found peace in her death rather than her last one.

Lots of them were still alive however, among them being Hades.

He never died, for he was a god.

He did make sure that all the heroes and parents did move on to the Elysian Fields.

But that is not what was important today.

Today was about something better and happier.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the hospital wing.

They all stood behind the curtains around one of the beds, while Belfire was inside.

Nurses were gathered with him as he held the hand of his screaming wife.

Charlene was in labor, and Belfire was about to have a child.

Mal on the other side held Ben's hand.

They were both in there 40's now.

"This was just like us years ago," said Ben.

"Except I was still young when I had Belfire," said Mal.

They both laughed, until Charlene's screaming was heard.

This was worse than anyone's screaming because of Charlene being a demon.

And as everyone learned from Horgarath, a demon's scream is powerful and earsplitting.

Especially if your half human and having a child.

Demons always lay eggs, but this was the first demon to actually have a child.

And she was close too.

"Come on your majesty!" yelled a nurse. "Another push!"

" **AGGGGGH!"** Charlene wailed out.

Belfire held her hand tightly.

"You can do it love," he said. "You can do it!"

Charlene nodded and pushed again.

" **AGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** she wailed.

"Just a little more!" yelled another nurse. "Come on!"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** she screamed.

"I see the head!" said a nurse. "One more come on!"

Charlene summoned all her strength and pushed hard.

" **AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** she screamed for the last time.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone gasped at the one sound.

The sound of crying, and the sound of life.

Belfire gasped out as the nurses pulled out the screaming child.

"Congratulations!" said a nurse. "It's a baby boy!"

Charlene covered her mouth and burst into tears.

Belfire did the same.

The nurses cut the umbilical cord, and then hard Charlene her son.

"Oh my god," she gasped and cried.

Belfire kissed his wife's hand.

"I love you," she said weakly to her son.

She was still recovering.

The nurses smiled as they walked out to give them a few minutes.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Charlene said repeatedly as her son stared at her and cried.

Belfire kissed her on the lips.

"We did it," he said. "We have a child now."

Charlene smiled and then pulled his ear to her mouth.

"And I know the perfect name."

Belfire smiled and listened.

* * *

After a while the nurses opened the curtains and revealed Charlene holding the baby with Belfire by her side.

Everyone ran up and stared at him.

"Another boy," said Belfire. "The family has had another prince."

Everyone was crying.

"If only mother could see this," Mal cried.

"Mine too," said Ben.

"What's his name?" asked Evie excitedly.

"Tell us!" yelled Carlos and Jay. "Please!"

Belfire and Charlene looked at each other and smiled, looking back at everyone.

"Everyone," said Charlene. "Say hello…to Prince Finn."

Everyone was silent and then laughed and gasped happily.

"A perfect name," said Princess Love.

"Perfect for a perfect child," said Desmond.

"He'll make a fine prince," said Jaz.

"And a better Finn than the last one," said Layla.

Belfire smiled and stared at his son.

"He will make a fine person," he said. "He will be a fine hero, like everyone has been."

Everyone cried and laughed out loud as they stared at Finn.

The new prince of Auradon, and the one who maybe one day would become another great hero of Auradon.

If evil was ever to return.

No matter what, there will always be heroes.

Even if they are evil.

* * *

 **The perfect ending if I do say so myself.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my Descendants series.**

 **I may be considering right more Descendants stories, I just need ideas.**

 **But for now, I hope you enjoyed these.**

 **See you real soon! Always review dearies!**

 **From your always favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
